


POR SOÑARTE DESPIERTO

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baker Slash Fest 2015, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa si Sherlock es real o no, un sueño, alucinación, locura, recuerdo remoto de una vida distante, otro universo paralelo, o el mismísimo demonio jugando con su cordura, no importa, John se ha enamorado y jamás podrá vivir enteramente sin él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Mejor Sueño Del Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Mudanza desde FF.NET...
> 
> Si pudieran por favor prestar su atención a estas divagaciones antes de comenzar. Gracias.  
> Hola a todos, esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.  
> Disclamer.- Bueno ya saben que todo esto pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Moffat, a Gatiss y a un montón de personas de las cuales ninguna soy yo, ya que yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Aunque insisto, si el mundo fuera justo John sería mío.
> 
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.
> 
> Una mención especial por supuesto a mi muy querida Violette Moore que además de ayudarme con el beteo de este fic ha escuchado mis múltiples divagaciones durante muchos días y me ha ayudado a poner mis ideas en orden, así que la coherencia de esta historia se la debemos por completo a ella.
> 
> Y bien, este es el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> Aclaratoria.- Básicamente todas las cosas de las que hablo en este fic provienen de mis ideas vagas y de mi imaginación (almas gemelas, universos paralelos, vidas pasadas, heridas, la guerra, la milicia), así que no duden que esté plagado de "licencias creativas" (o sea cosas que no suceden de esa manera, o que no suceden en absoluto en la vida real).
> 
> Un apunte más solamente antes de comenzar, hay un personaje en esta historia que es un verdadero imbécil, y que tiene una percepción francamente estúpida de la homosexualidad, espero que ustedes puedan entender que es solo un personaje y que no refleja en manera alguna mis pensamientos, ni mis percepciones.
> 
> Bien, después de todo esto que tal si comenzamos...

_Another place and time, without a great divide..._

Los gritos y groserías llegaban hasta la habitación que Harry y John compartían de manera amortiguada por las paredes, eran claramente las palabras de su padre enfadado y los susurros de su madre atemorizada, intentando calmarle.

John echó el seguro a la puerta de la habitación, y atrancó con una silla el pomo. Lo último que necesitaban era a su padre ebrio vagando por su cuarto. Solo en una ocasión había ocurrido, en esa ocasión su padre había intentado golpear a Harry, John había hecho lo posible por defenderla, pero, ¿qué podía hacer un niño de seis contra un hombre de cuarenta?, básicamente nada, de modo que John también se había ganado una buena tunda.

Apagó las luces. El dormitorio se sumió de inmediato en la oscuridad. Por entre las cortinas deslucidas, se filtraba un poco de luz naranja, compartida por las farolas de la calle. De puntillas, intentando no hacer ningún ruido y con sumo cuidado para no tropezar con algún juguete que se hubiera quedado fuera de su lugar se metió de vuelta en la tienda de campaña que él y Harry habían improvisado, con una sábana vieja, el palo de una escoba y un buen montón de cojines.

Harry encendió la linterna, su cara parecía flotar en la oscuridad y la luz que llegaba hasta ella desde abajo, por la posición de la linterna, hacía que se dibujaran sombras en lugares extraños de su rostro, era un poco fantasmagórico, pero a la vez reconfortante, Harry y John eran tan parecidos que era imposible temerle.

— ¿Papá se enteró? —preguntó John a su hermana.

Ella asintió mientras dejaba la linterna sobre el suelo, la luz rodó un poco hasta pegar contra las piernas de John quien tomó la lámpara y miró la luz, proyectó el haz contra el techo de la tienda improvisada y luego de vuelta a Harry.

La niña estaba quitándose el listón con el que recogía su cabello, lacio y rubio, igual al de John. Siempre lo recogía en un apretado moño, en un intento de no provocar la ira de su padre. Ella deseaba llevarlo demasiado corto, pero, para gusto del Señor Watson, las mujeres debían usar el cabello largo, así que Harry tomó unas tijeras y lo recortó, su madre hizo lo que pudo con los mechones desiguales, pero aun así obligaba a Harry a usarlo recogido para que su padre no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Por qué te peleaste esta vez? —preguntó a su hermana, la niña se tocó la mejilla donde tenía un moretón e hizo una mueca.

—Estaba diciendo que nuestro padre es un borracho.

—Pero eso es cierto.

—Ya lo sé —la niña apretó los puños —pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportar que me lo digan.

— ¿Papá ya nunca va a irse? —preguntó John, mirando intensamente a Harry.

Los primeros cinco años de la vida de John habían sido excepcionalmente felices.

Su padre cuya vocación le había llevado a la carrera militar, había pasado gran parte de esos años en la Base, John le veía periódicamente, una o dos veces por año, sin embargo, las ocasiones en que su padre estaba en casa eran momentos dichosos, su padre gastaba gran parte de esos momentos en jugar con él y con Harry o en alabar la deliciosa comida de su madre, que, según sus propias palabras, no tenía comparación con la que servían en los comedores de la Base.

Su madre, por otra parte se iluminaba como nunca cuando tenía a su padre cerca, compartían y atesoraban esos momentos escasos.

Luego, unos meses atrás, su padre había sido herido en un ataque a la Base por un comando armado radical. Con un ojo y un oído dañados por varias esquirlas su padre había sido devuelto a casa de manera permanente.

Las primeras semanas, mientras se recuperaba, fueron difíciles, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo debido a la media ceguera y a la falta de equilibrio, prácticamente les consumía. Luego los días fueron malos, cuando la pensión por invalidez llegó y no fue suficiente.

Su madre tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de medio día para poder solventar los gastos mientras su padre huía de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, volviendo completamente borracho y sin un centavo.

Después llegó lo peor, cuando su padre golpeó a Harry por primera vez. Él hombre tenía su carácter, pero cuando llegó la notificación del colegio de que Harry había golpeado a un chico por llamarla _muñequita_ , fue el acabose.

Su padre gritoneó durante lo que parecieron horas, luego pegó una cachetada a Harry que mando a la niña hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—No voy a consentir tener a un _marimacho_ en casa —gritó.

—Por Dios Jonathan —dijo la madre mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hija.

—Las mujeres no andan por la vida golpeando a los hombres.

John se quedó sentado en su silla, incapaz de moverse, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, sabía que estaba mal que Harry se hubiera peleado, pero a qué se refería su padre con eso de un _marimacho,_ los ojos de su padre parecían agrandados por la locura y sintió miedo, el olor del alcohol de pronto inundaba toda la habitación.

Su madre los llevó hasta la habitación en que ellos, Harry y John dormían, puso el seguro y atrancó la silla, tal y como John había hecho en el presente y se quedó ahí.

Su padre al día siguiente parecía no recordar lo ocurrido, excepto por su repudió a cualquier actitud de Harry que se saliera de lo que él consideraba, era correcto que las mujeres hicieran.

Harry por otro lado, a lo largo de los meses había desarrollado una rebeldía cada vez más insistente en contra de los parámetros de su padre, peleaba con los chicos, había recortado su cabello, se escabullía de la iglesia los domingos y sus calificaciones habían caído en picada.

John por otro lado, había tomado el extremo contrario, ayudaba a su madre, alababa sus comidas, escuchaba las largas peroratas de su padre, el hombre le había dicho que debía ser soldado, tal y como él, ese era el trabajo que un hombre de verdad hacía, pelear por el resto, sus calificaciones había mejorado considerablemente, como si de esa forma pudiera compensar la actitud de Harry, era una presión tremenda para un niño de seis años. Una presión que obviamente le había vuelto solitario.

—No, —respondió Harry, su voz sonaba a amargura —él ya no va a irse, tendremos que irnos nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

—Irnos John.

— ¿A dónde? —John no se lo imaginaba.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, —es que él nunca va a quererme.

—Pero él te quería antes —murmuró John, en el fondo, deseaba, esperaba que en algún momento todo volviera a ser como lo había sido.

—Pero ya no.

— Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque soy diferente.

John se le quedó mirando, sin comprender, miraba a su hermana con mucho cuidado, buscando, tenía la misma nariz respingona que John salpicada de pecas, el cabello rubio, los ojos muy azules, las mismas orejas de siempre, las manos pequeñas, los labios delgados, John no encontraba nada diferente en Harry, era la misma Harry que le había llevado la primera vez al parque, la misma Harry que le había acompañado mientras veían a escondidas una película de terror, la misma Harry que conocía montones de historias de espías y que sabía lo mismo de futbol que de rugby. Era solo Harry.

—¿Por qué eres diferente?

—Porque yo no soy como las demás niñas.

—Por eso papá te llamó… eso… —John se mordió los labios —un _marimacho_ —el niño se mordió los labios más fuerte y miró al suelo, aquella palabra, a pesar de no saber su significado sonaba tan insultante —¿Qué significa?

—Que me gustan las mismas cosas que a los niños aunque sea una niña.

John se sentía confundido, se dejó caer entre los cojines y Harry le siguió.

—Si te vas ¿me vas a dejar que vaya contigo?

—Claro que sí, Johnny.

John se sintió adormilado, las palabras de sus padres ya no se escuchaban, quizás su padre se habría quedado dormido por fin a causa de la borrachera y su madre, al igual que sus hijos se habría encerrado en su habitación.

John apagó la linterna, la oscuridad le presionó los ojos, la respiración de Harry le resultaba reconfortante, pronto se sumergió en el sueño, esa fue la primera vez.

* * *

John vaga por el parque, no es un parque que conociera, no se parecía al parque por el que debía cruzar cuando regresaban andando desde la escuela. Era un parque distinto, está delimitado por uno de sus lados por una calle, el otro colinda con lo que parece ser la parte trasera de un par de casas, los otros dos lados chocan con una pared hecha de pinos que se extiende más allá de la vista de John, una especie de bosque. El lugar es sin duda un área suburbana.

Siente un poco de pánico al darse cuenta que está solo, aquí y allá hay gente, claro. Los niños juegan en los subibajas, en los columpios, ríen mientras corretean, aquí y allá hay adultos que cuidan de esos niños, John mira alrededor, buscando, pero no reconoce a nadie.

—Por fin —dice una voz a su lado —creí que no vendrías nunca.

John dirige la vista hacia su interlocutor, es un niño muy delgado, un poco más alto que el mismo John, lleva los pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, muy pulcra para un niño de seis. John no puede evitarlo y mira alrededor, no se imagina que éste niño le hable a él, ellos no se conocen.

— ¿Qué miras? —pregunta el niño contrariado, mientras con una mano pálida intenta despejarse la frente de los rizos rebeldes que caen en ella.

Tiene el cabello muy negro y los rizos rebotan hacia todas partes sin orden ni concierto, pero lo que más impresiona a John son sus ojos. Parecen todos los tonos de verdes, azules y grises mezclados en la paleta de un pintor. Claro que John no puede aclarar ese pensamiento, para él los ojos de aquel niño solo parecen increíbles, aprieta las manos de la manera en que hace cuando está nervioso y mira sus propias ropas, pantalones de mezclilla, playera deslavada y mocasines cafés, en buen estado, pero muy usados. Vuelve la vista de nuevo a las ropas del niño del cabello negro, su pantalón y su camisa están perfectamente planchados, su camisa es tan blanca que parece nueva y sus zapatos sin duda han sido lustrados recientemente.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?

—Claro que hablo contigo ¿con quién más hablaría? —John frunce un poco las cejas, pero no dice nada, la forma en que aquel niño se expresa parece extrañamente adulta para alguien de seis años —ya sabes que no hablo con ellos, —el niño del cabello negro hace un ademán vago hacia el resto de los niños que hay en el parque —ni ellos conmigo.

El moreno empieza a caminar hacia la pared de pinos, John mira alrededor de nuevo, luego intrigado le sigue.

Caminan un largo trecho, el sonido del parque y de los automóviles se ahogan debido a los árboles.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta John.

—A la casa —contesta y luego lanzando una sonrisa cómplice dice —he traído algo.

El niño, se detiene, mira alrededor como asegurándose que nadie les sigue y luego empieza a trepar por un cedro que parece perdido entre un mar de pinos.

—Rápido, John.

John se queda helado cómo es que ese niño sabe su nombre. John trepa siguiendo al moreno. Llegan a un punto en el que las ramas están tan intrincadas que pueden sentarse entre ellas, las hojas les cubren de la vista, John lanza una mirada abajo y traga, están muy alto, las manos le sudan un poco. El niño se ha sentado, encima entre las ramas John puede ver un par de cojines y un montón de envoltorios de dulces y pasteles atorados entre las hojas.

—Toma, —murmura el niño del cabello rizado, mientras sonríe quedamente saca de los bolsillos de su pantalón unos cuantos chocolates —le robe éstos esta mañana a Mycroft.

— ¿A quién?

—A Mycroft.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El niño moreno le mira como si John se hubiera vuelto loco, o como si estuviera haciendo el tonto al propósito.

—Pues soy Sherlock.

John se queda quieto por un momento, él no conoce el significado de la palabra déjà vu, pero si lo conociera, sabría que era eso lo que sentía en aquel momento. ¡Claro! Sherlock, no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero a la vez, algo le decía que era obvio, Sherlock y John, de alguna manera congeniaba, de alguna manera era lógico, como la tierra girando alrededor del sol desde el principio de los tiempos, como la luna y su influencia sobre las mareas desde los inicios de la creación. Así eran John y Sherlock, no hacía falta mayor explicación. Eran eso y eso era lo correcto.

—Son tus favoritos, de los que tienen galletas —dice Sherlock en su mirada hay tanto cariño por John que el niño se siente abrumado.

John toma uno de los chocolates que Sherlock le ofrece y tiene razón, es su favorito.

* * *

John despierta a la mañana siguiente, con uno de los pies de Harry demasiado cerca de su cara y dándose cuenta que la casa de campaña se ha derrumbado. En el pecho de John un sentimiento de vacío revolotea.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta Harry lanzándole una mirada adormilada.

—Tuve el mejor sueño del mundo…


	2. El Sociópata y El Soldado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- También como ya saben que todo esto pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Moffat, a Gatiss y a muchas otras personas yo solo escribo por diversión.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> El beteo por supuesto es de la maravillosa Violette Moore.  
> Y bien, este es el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer!...

_The lying face, the blazing gun_   
_Cause I'm afraid I will be left here without you..._

John mira al frente, está sentado en la recepción de la dirección de la escuela, frente a él una puerta de caoba cuyo pomo en sus buenos tiempos fue dorado, pero que ahora se está quedando sin brillo y sin pintura.

Al otro lado de esa puerta están los padres de John y la directora de la escuela.

Para entonces ronda los 10 años y aunque no es un genio como su "amigo imaginario" Sherlock —así lo llama su madre —, sabe de qué se trata aquella conversación.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que John soñó por primera vez con Sherlock, lo recuerda perfectamente, incluso tiene guardada la hoja del calendario que arrancó a la mañana siguiente, en un intento de nunca olvidarlo, fue un parteaguas en su vida.

Su vida que se volvía más miserable cada día y más feliz cada noche.

Harry y él ya no eran, ni de lejos, tan unidos como lo habían sido en otra época, su madre, parecía más triste, cada vez que John la miraba y su padre, pasaba en aquellos momentos por una racha profundamente violenta, todos le evitaban por miedo a sus reacciones.

John por su parte había tomado sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades que cada uno debía tener y había intentado sacarlas a flote, como si de esa manera pudiera mantener unida a una familia que se iba en picada.

Pasaba largas horas durante las tardes ayudando a su madre en los deberes de la casa, para que su padre no tuviera ningún reclamo, cosa que no servía para nada, y luego, por la tarde, se sentaba en el jardín trasero, a ver como el sol se perdía en el horizonte al lado de su padre, algunas veces su padre se quedaba en silencio solo mirando el tiempo pasar, en otras ocasiones sacaba un par de armas —seguramente ilegales —y las limpiaba y las pulía mientras hablaba a John sobre la guerra. John odiaba escucharle, pero aun así se quedaba callado, muy quieto, intentando no asimilar ni una palabra de la carnicería sobre la que su padre le contaba.

Luego, una vez el sol se había puesto dedicaba las últimas horas del día a las tareas escolares, sus calificaciones eran excelentes, no así sus actitudes, era ese el motivo por el que sus padres habían sido citados aquel día en la escuela. Al finalizar el día estaba tan exhausto que simplemente se dejaba caer en su cama y rogaba poder soñar con Sherlock.

Los sueños con Sherlock eran recurrentes, aunque nunca predecibles, simplemente llegaban y se iban. Había largas temporadas que John pasaba sin soñar y luego temporadas en las que Sherlock venía a él prácticamente a diario.

El verdadero problema había sido el momento en que decidió sincerarse con su madre y su hermana, aquel día, hacía alrededor de un año en que les contó sobre los sueños y sobre Sherlock. Nadie parecía haber reparado antes en la soledad que John llevaba sobre los hombros hasta aquel momento. Después de ello su madre sugirió que fueran con el psicólogo —un gasto que por cierto no podían permitirse —para que John le hablara sobre su "amigo imaginario". Harry, por otro lado fue un tanto más cruel, burlándose de John por "tener tontos sueños".

La puerta de la dirección se abrió, y al ver a su padre y su madre John frunció el ceño, su madre tenía los ojos llorosos su padre por el contrario parecía orgulloso. Despeinó un poco el cabello de John, cosa que no había hecho en muchos años. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, John les siguió cabizbajo hacia su casa.

Caminaba unos pasos atrás, luego cuando por fin llegaron su padre le miró.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, —John levantó la vista, el color de los ojos de su padre era igual al propio, no así su cabello que era castaño, su madre, de pie al otro lado de la habitación hizo un sonido, una especie de sollozo contenido —vi a tus compañeros de clase cuando llegamos a tu escuela, siguió su padre. Un montón de _nenitas_ saltando a los brazos de sus madres, incluso uno cayó de un árbol y lloriqueaba como un bebé. —Su padre le sonrió y John se sintió como si estuviera hundiéndose en el suelo cada vez más, como si estuviera desapareciendo con cada palabra. —Tú no eres así, tú no eres un marica, John, tú eres un hombre de verdad, eres como yo Johnny, tú eres un soldado.

Luego su padre se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, en el patio trasero y se sentó a mirar a la nada; John se quedó mirando la puerta por la que su padre había desaparecido un segundo, luego huyó hacia su habitación, su madre le siguió.

—Johnny —dijo la mujer a John que le daba la espalda dentro de la habitación, no respondió, no quería escuchar lo que ella iba a decirle. — ¿Sabes porque la directora nos citó a tu padre y a mí?

John negó con la cabeza era verdad que no sabía el porqué, pero también era mentira porque claro que lo intuía.

Estaba solo, lo estaba siempre, por algún motivo no hablar con nadie sobre lo que ocurría en su casa parecía una solución, no buena y no solucionaba nada pero al menos evitaba que todo creciera. Y también estaba el hecho de que todos lo demás chicos y chicas de su edad eran nada comparados con Sherlock.

Sherlock que era un genio, capaz de decirle qué habían comido cada una de las personas de aquel parque en el que se encontraban constantemente, Sherlock que podía contarle a John toda su propia historia con solo darle una mirada. Sherlock que era la persona más divertida, el mejor amigo y el mejor maestro que nadie podía tener, Sherlock que podía entender el extraño humor de John, a quien John no necesitaba decirle nada, Sherlock simplemente sabía y claro Sherlock que podía explicarle por qué Pitágoras pensaba que a2+b2=c2 cuando el profesor de John no había tenido ni idea.

John se volvió y enfrentó el rostro demacrado de su madre.

—La directora está preocupada —John siguió en silencio, —dice que no tienes amigos, que no convives con los demás niños, que prácticamente no hablas, ¿qué está pasando John? —John siguió sin responder —sigues teniendo esos sueños.

—Los sueños no tienen nada que ver.

—Tu padre está equivocado, John, —su madre se esforzaba por hacerle entender, el niño vio como ella apretaba las manos tal y como él hacía —los niños, pueden llorar, pueden abrazar —la mujer intentó acercarse, pero John dio un paso atrás, los desconocía a todos ellos, no entendía cómo podían ser su familia —Johnny, tu padre, él no sabe lo que dice.

—No —dijo John.

Se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en su cama, de espaldas a su madre, cerró los ojos y le rogó al sueño que llegara.

* * *

— ¿Por qué estás enfadado? —le preguntó Sherlock apenas abrió los ojos.

Ellos estaban agazapados en lo que parecía ser el patio de una enorme escuela. John negó con la cabeza, las palabras de su padre y su madre se mezclaban en el fondo de su mente, intentó alejarlas.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó.

—Robando.

Sherlock, con su habitual pantalón negro y camisa de color gris no lo miró, miraba con mucha atención hacia las puertas. John había aprendido con los años a acostumbrarse a las locuras de su "amigo imaginario", aun así algunas veces lo sorprendía. Sherlock también había crecido, al igual que John, de hecho más que John, ahora era mucho más alto y había desarrollado un gusto un tanto insano por colarse en los lugares donde no debían.

Entre sus aventuras se contaban, colarse en una casa abandonada, —solo porque si—, en la estación de policía —a robar unas esposas que Sherlock simplemente decía que necesitaría algún día cuando se convirtiera en detective privado—, la habitación de Mycroft —en busca de pastelillos—, el deshuesadero —de donde tomaron los cojines del asiento de un viejo auto para usarlos mientras se sentaban en el cedro—, y otro montón más que John podría contar una por una.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a robar?

—Los historiales del orientador.

— ¿Por qué?

—Le ha dicho a mi madre que soy un _sociópata_.

— ¿ _Sociópata_? —John había escuchado aquella palabra en algún otro lugar que ahora no recordaba, aun así sonaba mal, como la palabra _marimacho_ y que ahora sabía lo que significaba, la palabra _sociópata_ sonaba como un insulto.

—Si, al parecer estar interesado en diseccionar cadáveres para la clase de ciencias es considerado demasiado extraño —Sherlock lanzó un suspiro —y claro que nadie quiso ser mi compañero porque nadie más quiere tener que tocar a un gato muerto. —John soltó una risilla — ¿qué?

—Nada es que, ¿dónde conseguiste un cadáver de gato?

El conserje salió por la puerta principal y cerró con llave. Atardecía, el sol del ocaso se reflejaba en los vidrios de las puertas, de color oro viejo, daba a la escuela una tonalidad extraña, como si estuviera en llamas, John y Sherlock prácticamente al mismo tiempo anduvieron el camino hacia una de las ventanas.

—Era el gato del vecino, el muy imbécil lo atropelló la semana pasada y dejó el gato aplastado dentro del cubo de basura —John se rió un poco de nuevo —solo tuve que rebuscar un poco.

El rubio juntó las manos para que Sherlock pudiera apoyarse y entrar por la ventana, el pie de Sherlock pisó las palmas juntas de John mientras se empujaba para cruzar el hueco, John miró a ambos lados, nada se movía por el inmenso patio, dio unos pasos atrás para tomar impulso y luego de un salto se colgó de la ventana con las puntas de los dedos. Sherlock lo atrapó por la espalda de la camisa y jaló de él hasta que ambos cayeron dentro de aquel pasillo a oscuras.

John se reía muy bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Rebuscaste en la basura para sacar a un gato muerto, Sherlock, nadie hace eso.

Sherlock sonrió, no sabía muy bien cuál era el chiste, pero su amigo lo decía de una manera tan graciosa.

—Shhh —dijo John intentando callar al moreno.

—Shhh tú, tú fuiste el que se empezó a reír.

—Shhh, es que tú te ríes muy fuerte.

—Shhh, vas a hacer que nos descubran — pero cada vez que alguno susurraba shhh, las risas sonaban más fuerte —no eres bueno para esto de estar encubierto socio.

— ¿Socio? —preguntó John.

—Claro, eres mi socio en el crimen.

— ¿Cómo vas a ser detective —dijo John entre risillas —si eres un criminal?

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a aquella nimiedad.

—Cuando tengamos edad suficiente nos retiraremos de criminales y seremos detectives, —la voz de Sherlock implicaba que aquello era obvio —como somos muy buenos criminales, nunca nos descubrirán y como somos muy buenos criminales, seremos excelentes detectives, —luego teatralmente Sherlock soltó —pensaremos como los malvados —y de manera altiva —esa será su perdición.

John sintió algo tibio en el pecho, sabía que aquello era un sueño, pero el sentimiento de cariño hacia el otro niño, se renovaba a cada momento.

—Ven, —corrieron por los pasillos hasta una puerta que tenía un letrero dorado con letras negras "orientador".

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, aquella oficina era muy parecida a aquella en la que los padres de John habían estado ese día, un escritorio austero al fondo acompañado con una silla de imitación de cuero, a los lados había unos enormes archiveros grises.

—Busca por allá —dijo Sherlock apuntando hacia los archiveros del lado izquierdo, mientras se lanzaba hacia el lado derecho.

Rebuscaron por los cajones, solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, el sonido del paso de las hojas entre sus manos, John pasaba las carpetas, cuando de pronto sintió que había demasiado silencio.

Se volvió, Sherlock estaba sentado en flor de loto en el suelo, con la estantería al frente y tenía una carpeta sobre las piernas.

—Sherlock —susurró John, pero el otro niño no se volvió. Simplemente siguió mirando fijamente aquella carpeta.

El rubio se acercó y miró por encima del hombro. En la esquina derecha superior había una fotografía de Sherlock, en blanco y negro vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, el moreno leía, parecía no estar consciente de que John estaba al lado. John comenzó a leer.

" _Se observa un claro distanciamiento al conocimiento social, la expresiones emocionales (empatía, cariño), son básicamente nulas._

_El niño parece reacio a formar parte de cualquier núcleo de personas, elige y prefiere las actividades solitarias, incluso aunque eso conlleve más trabajo o le imposibilite para realizar la actividad sobre la que se esté trabajando._

_Las actividades con las que es capaz de disfrutar, son pocas, parece tener especiales aptitudes para la observación y la química, pero cualquier actividad que implique intimidad, confianza a cualquier grado produce una clara repugnancia en el sujeto._

_Su indiferencia a las críticas o halagos es patente en todos los sentidos, claramente considera que las personas a su alrededor son obviamente ineptos y por lo cual sus juicios carecen de valor._

_Es obvio que nos encontrarnos ante un caso de psicopatía que se hará más evidente conforme los años pasen._

_La incapacidad para formar vínculos sin duda acarreará al sujeto dificultades para relacionarse, encontrar trabajo o participar de cualquier tipo de relación afectiva._

_Se sugiere, un diagnóstico completo a cargo de algún psicólogo acreditado y en su caso el internamiento del sujeto"_

John se sentó al lado de Sherlock, hombro con hombro, los ojos del niño del cabello rizado estaban lacrimosos, desvió la vista intentando esconder su mirada a los ojos curiosos de su amigo.

—Yo… —Sherlock comenzó a decir, pero pareció que la voz le falló, luego retomó —sabía que había algo mal…, en mí.

John escuchaba la voz de su padre en su mente. "Los hombres no lloran", "los hombres no se abrazan", "los hombres no se comportan como nenas". John tragó fuertemente, "los hombres no lloran". Él siempre se había preguntado por qué, si cuando los padres recogían a sus hijos de la escuela les abrazaban, besaban las mejillas de los niños, si cuando los niños caían lloraban, pero no John. John caía y se raspaba las rodillas y se ponía de pie, sin dejar escapar ni una lágrima, John no esperaba un abrazo ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

Los ojos del rubio se pusieron aguados, igual a los de Sherlock, el otro niño lo veía fijamente con sus ojos imposibles, John rompió a llorar, después de tanto, después de mucho dolor, después de aguantar sobre los hombros el peso aplastante de una familia resquebrajada, John abrazó a Sherlock y murmuró:

—Está equivocado, —el llanto le cortaba la voz pero aun así continuó, sentía a su amigo estremecerse en aquel abrazo, sollozando —eres mi mejor amigo, él está equivocado, él no te conoce.

John sintió la conciencia volver, se apretó contra Sherlock, no quería despertar, no ahora, quería quedarse aquí, éste era el lugar donde debía estar. Su familia no le necesitaba, estar con Sherlock era lo correcto, estar con Sherlock era el lugar al que pertenecía. Sintió al moreno apretar también sus hombros, sus dedos eran como tenazas apretaban hasta casi hacer daño.

"Por favor que no despierte", pensó.

Pero aun así el sueño se disipó, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, en su casa, en su cuarto, la almohada estaba húmeda igual que sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me han seguido hasta aquí?, genial ¿continuamos?


	3. Un Beso En El Tejado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia, ya saben que es parte del Baker Slash Fest 2015.  
> Disclamer.- Nada de esto es mío, ustedes ya lo saben, pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Moffat, a Gatiss y la verdad no tengo idea quien más. Mía solo es la historia.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> El beteo, la coherencia y la paciencia se la debemos a la querida Violette Moore.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> Disfrútenlo...

_With me disaster finds a playfield_   
_Love seems to draw dark twisted pleasure tearing at me..._

John caminaba con un vaso de soda en la mano izquierda, la casa estaba medio en penumbras, no porque no hubiera suficiente luz, sino más bien por el exceso de personas.

La gente le daba palmadas en la espalda y las chicas no paraban de soltarle risitas tontas, incluso Vanessa Carter, la capitana de porristas del instituto, que le llevaba dos años y que le sacaba al menos tres centímetros de estatura.

Vanessa había sido una de las personas que se había burlado de John en un principio cuando entró a la secundaria, alrededor de los once, por tener una hermana _rarita,_ sin embargo, cuando comenzó a jugar rugby, las cosas cambiaron un poco, se volvió en alguna especie de mártir por ser el normal que tenía la desgracia de tener una hermana como Harry, sus calificaciones seguían siendo buenas, tenían que serlo si quería conservar la beca que le permitía estudiar y mantenerse en el equipo.

Ahora, a los catorce y luego de que en el último partido había hecho el tanto con el que su equipo se coronaba en el torneo interescolar, las porristas parecían haber enloquecido.

John siguió caminando por la casa, había personas bailando y unas cuantas parejitas, sobre todo de grados superiores que se besaban en los rincones. Había unos cuantos que se pasaban cervezas que seguramente habían robado de los frigoríficos de sus padres, también unos cuantos fumaban entre toses secas, era obvio que no lo habían hecho antes.

—Bien hecho, Watson —murmuró uno de los chicos del equipo.

Un grupo de niñas de primer grado le seguían entre risillas y miradas pizpiretas, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Empezaba a sentirse abrumado, demasiado ruido, demasiado humo, demasiada gente, encontró la puerta al final de un gran pasillo y salió.

Fuera el aire era fresco y limpio, los árboles se mecían y el césped bailaba a un solo ritmo, bebió un poco de refresco, era mejor estar aquí, lejos del bullicio amortiguado por las paredes.

Los años sentaban bien a John, parecía un poco mayor, que los catorce que tenía, sobre todo porque había desarrollado músculos gracias al rugby, las personas le respetaban, era un buen jugador y un buen estudiante, si podía mantenerse unos años más podría solicitar una beca en la universidad e irse, irse por fin.

Estaba de pie en el pórtico, recargado sobre una diminuta valla que dividía el pórtico del jardín, cuando Vanessa salió también de la casa.

—John —murmuró, él se sobresaltó, no era bueno con las chicas, él tenía catorce, ella dieciséis, eso sin contar que tenía que levantar un poco la mirada para ver sus ojos, era mucho más simple ver su escote, y claro que estaba la presión de que si él no hacía lo correcto, toda la escuela se enteraría. — ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

John negó con la cabeza y bebió de su refresco, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, sus manos colgaban sin sentido y de pronto fue consciente de algo que nunca le había importado, sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban demasiado desgastados, su suéter sin duda estaba en contra de todos los parámetros de la moda, llevaba el cabello demasiado corto, el corte reglamentario según su padre y la espinilla que había nacido en su mejilla hacía dos días pasó —en su mente —de tener el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler a tener el de un tomate gigante.

Tragó el nudo de la garganta, Vanessa se acercó aún más, "demasiado cerca", pensó John, ella le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó sobre la cerca. Él apenas pudo prever lo que estaba por ocurrir un segundo antes de que sucediera, enredó los brazos en torno a los hombros del chico y le besó.

John se atragantó un poco, la saliva de Vanessa tenía el sabor amargo de la cerveza, su lengua invadió la boca de él sin aviso, hasta la garganta y John sintió ganas de vomitar, era su primer beso, no se suponía que fuera así. La chica se restregó contra él y el chico notó con terror que tenía una erección a medias. Se retiró de golpe, tomó los brazos de Vanessa y los alejó de su cuerpo, luego despavorido dio media vuelta rumbo a su casa.

Los dos kilómetros que separaban el lugar de la fiesta de su casa, le parecieron nada, con el corazón en la boca y las náuseas en la garganta, entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—Johnny —preguntó su mamá al verlo entrar — ¿estás bien, te ves un poco pálido?

—Solo —murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza —creo que algo que comí.

— ¿Alguien te dio algo? —preguntó su madre.

—Déjalo en paz —murmuró su padre desde el otro lado de la cocina —fue algo que cocinaste mujer, —dijo el padre de John mientras se pasaba la mano por el estómago y el pecho —también yo tengo indigestión.

John salió de la cocina luego de lanzarle una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora a su madre. Se encerró en el baño, la sensación del aliento alcohólico de Vanessa Carter contra su nariz, la sensación de su lengua contra la garganta, el chico no pudo más y vació el estómago en el váter, había sido horrible, cómo era que en las películas todo el mundo estaba tan dispuesto a besuquearse si era tan desagradable.

Se lavó la boca a conciencia, el sabor de Vanessa desapareció, por fortuna, bajo el fuerte sabor de la menta del dentífrico.

Luego se dirigió hasta la habitación y se desvistió. Se metió entre las cobijas vestido solo con los calzoncillos y tocó su entre pierna, la media erección que había tenido desapareció como por ensalmo. John nunca había querido besar a una chica, a ninguna, y por muy linda que Vanessa fuera sin duda no sería la primera opción.

¿Por qué la gente se besaba? Era horrible. Con los pensamientos atribulados se quedó dormido.

* * *

—Aburrido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó John contrariado abriendo los ojos.

—Aburrido, esto es aburrido, esta gente es aburrida, estar aquí es aburrido.

Estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser el techo de una enorme casa, John afianzó las manos a las tejas y se quedó tieso por un momento.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

Era de noche estaban sentados uno junto al otro recargados contra el tubo exterior de una chimenea de ladrillo. Las estrellas se arremolinaban en el cielo oscuro, tenían una belleza incontable, el viento susurraba, era sin duda verano pues olía a árboles floridos.

John miró a su acompañante, Sherlock vestido de traje y camisa negros estaba extrañamente silencioso, se veía muy fuera de lugar con sus rizos despeinados y vestido de aquella manera sentado en el techo, aunque el chico siempre vestía con estilo, desde que eran niños, desde que John había empezado a soñarlo. John se miró a sí mismo y luego a lo lejos, él también vestía un traje negro con una camisa de color gris, algo que parecía más propio de Sherlock que de él mismo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

—Mycroft amenazó con obligarme a bailar un vals con nuestra la prima segunda Mildred —murmuró Sherlock recalcando la "d" del final.

Entonces John cayó en la cuenta, ésta era la casa de Sherlock, había estado allí una vez, muchos años atrás, —en sus sueños claro —ayudando a asaltar la provisión de chocolates de Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock. A quien John nunca había visto.

—Fue bueno que pudieras venir, —murmuró el moreno, —no esperaba que mi traje te quedara, —John tocó la tela de aquel atuendo, de pronto sintió algo pesado en el estómago, que no pudo definir, pero que tenía algo que ver con estar usando la ropa de Sherlock, —no sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubieras dejado con ellos. Mi madre no deja de empujarme hacia Mildred ¿no sé qué es lo que espera?

John sonrió, se sentía muy feliz, era mejor estar acompañado por Sherlock en una noche hermosa, con el viento y el canto de los grillos, incluso escuchaba algo que parecía una lechuza, que estar acompañado por Vanessa Carter. Y el hecho de que Sherlock prefiriera la compañía de John antes que la de Mildred, sin tener idea de quien fuera Mildred, le hacía sentir un regocijo en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Creo que tu hermano y tu madre intentan liarte con Mildred.

—Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porqué —John se encogió de hombros, Sherlock sacó unos cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su saco —le robé estos a mi padre ayer. ¿Quieres probar?

John miró lo cigarrillos con curiosidad, en su casa nadie fumaba, según su padre era un pésimo vicio, claro que no decía nada sobre andar cayéndose de borracho a diario. John asintió, recordó todas las toses durante la fiesta, pero no le importó, parecer tonto por ahogarse con el humo de un cigarrillo frente a Sherlock, no parecía tan malo.

Sherlock encendió el suyo y pasó uno al rubio que le dio vueltas entre los dedos.

— ¿No quieres? —le dijo el moreno a lo que John asintió.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera encenderlo —Sherlock ya tenía su cigarrillo encendido y lo sostenía entre su índice y dedo medio con total desenvoltura.

—Cuando acerque la llama jala el aire a través del cigarro, como si fuera una pajilla —John asintió, puso el tabaco entre sus labios e hizo lo que Sherlock le había indicado, el humo entro en su boca y sintió el sabor amargo del tabaco y el leve saborcillo a mentol del filtro —suéltalo, suelta el aire —dijo Sherlock, pero era tarde, John sintió la tos intentó tomar aire, pero fue como regresar el humo hacia los pulmones de nuevo, la garganta le escoció los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y el estómago se sintió un poco revuelto.

—Esto es tan asqueroso como besar —dijo sin pensar, Sherlock se le quedó mirando con creciente admiración.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de preguntar "casualmente" — ¿Tú, has besado a alguien?

—A una chica, en una fiesta —Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado. — ¿Tu no?

Sherlock negó y dirigió la vista al frente, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, John dio otra calada y miró también.

— ¿Por qué fue asqueroso?

—Creo que intentaba —expiró el humo, hizo una ademán con la mano contra su garganta, Sherlock se le quedó mirando —limpiarme la garganta con la lengua.

Sherlock soltó una risilla de burla y John le miró y luego se rió también, que tontería. Siguieron riéndose intermitentemente soltando pequeños hilillos de humo de vez en vez hasta que los cigarrillos se consumieron.

—La verdad —susurró John —el cigarrillo no fue tan malo —ambos soltaron una carcajada, el clima enfriaba, los árboles se mecían.

— ¿Crees que si besaras a otra persona —Sherlock miró al frente, fijamente, por algún motivo de pronto parecía nervioso —sería distinto?

El corazón de John estaba saltando dentro del pecho, los grillos, la lechuza y el viento no hacían suficiente ruido para amortiguar sus latidos.

—Quizás —respondió.

Sherlock le miró, John por primera vez entendió qué era lo que los ojos del moreno le recordaban, era el cielo nocturno, parecían una galaxia arremolinada dentro de una orbe. Luego todo sucedió tan tranquilamente, tan quedo, que no hubo forma de resistirse, John se sintió hipnotizado por aquellos ojos como un pájaro frente a la serpiente, la nariz de Sherlock rozó la suya y él cerró los ojos, un segundo después sintió el roce de los labios de Sherlock, tan leve, John se unió un poco más, sin saber qué hacer, el sabor del aliento de Sherlock y el aliento propio mezclados con el tabaco fue embriagador. Sintió como el otro chico se alejaba y abrió los ojos.

El moreno se le quedó mirando, como esperando por su sentencia. John que sentía volver la conciencia se apresuró a decir:

—Fue distinto —los ojos de Sherlock aún estaban solemnes —fue increíble...

John sentía que estaba despertando, la mirada de Sherlock bailaba cuando susurró: —lo sé.

Fue lo último que John alcanzó a escuchar antes de despertar y que en su mente resonara la voz de su padre "los hombres no se comportan como nenas", dentro de la agitación en el pecho, John, sintió una profunda tristeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo vamos hasta aquí?, ¿les está gustando?


	4. Algunas Veces Hacer Todo Lo Que Podemos Es Lo Mejor Que Podemos Hacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto de estar subiendo todos los capítulos juntos, empieza a ser un poco cansado, pero bueno, a lo que vamos.1  
> Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.  
> Disclamer.-Nada me pertenece salvo la historia, escribo sin ánimo de lucro, todo esto es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss, etc, etc, etc.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore fue la encargada del beteo de esta historia.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer...

_Cause I can't let you go_   
_Mercy, like water in the desert..._

—Tienes que ir —John subió la voz, tenía dieciocho años y su voz se había convertido en un sonido ronco y viril, impondría a cualquier persona, pero desde luego, no a Harry.

— ¿Para qué?...

—Porque está muriendo.

—No pregunté por qué Hamish —John se mordió los labios y apretó las manos, Harry había tomado la costumbre de llamarle por su segundo nombre, sabía cuánto John lo odiaba, lo hacía a propósito, —pregunté para qué.

—Para que te despidas de él.

—No me interesa.

—Los médicos llamaron, dicen que tal vez no pase de esta noche.

—Por mi puede morirse de una buena vez.

—Cállate.

—Tú no sabes nada Hamish...

—Deja de llamarme Hamish.

—… él no deja de decir lo orgulloso que está de ti, irás a la escuela de medicina, luego serás soldado como él. Eres su querido hijo, hombre, el "hombre de la familia" ahora que él se vaya…

—Se cómo es él, se cómo ha sido contigo.

—No sabes nada, no sabes lo que es sentir que te odian por lo que eres, por ser diferente, —Harry se había ido acercando, ahora le gritaba cara a cara, —dime ¿alguna vez te golpeó por ser diferente?…

—Me golpeó por defenderte, Harry, lo sabes, más de una vez.

A Harry empezaron a correrle los lagrimones por las mejillas.

—No sabes lo que es sentir que estás… defectuoso.

—Tú no lo estás.

—Pero él lo cree y es mi padre —John miró los ojos de Harry, el cabello de Harry, — ¿qué puedo esperar de los demás? —La nariz de Harry, los labios de Harry, eran tan parecidos que salvo porque la diferencia de edades podrían pasar por mellizos, —tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien mientras piensas que te equivocas.

John pensó en mucho tiempo atrás, sentado durante un sueño, sobre un techo de tejas y recargado contra una chimenea, en compañía de Sherlock. "Tú no eres así, —la voz de su padre resonó en su mente —tú no eres un marica, John, tú eres un hombre de verdad, eres como yo Johnny, tú eres un soldado".

Luego sin pensar, tomó a Harry de los hombros y la apartó, quizás demasiado bruscamente, la chica trastabillo a punto de caer.

— ¿También tú vas a golpear mujeres?

—Tú no tienes ni idea, Harry.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo, había pensado en tomar el autobús, pero esperaba poder serenarse de las palabras de Harry antes de llegar a dónde su madre se encontraba. Ella ya tenía bastante con cuidar de su padre a pesar de los desaires que éste le daba constantemente. John apretó los puños y trató de relajar los hombros un poco, Harry no sabía, siempre estaba auto compadeciéndose de lo injusta que era su vida por ser diferente, de lo injusto que era su padre por no quererla tal como era, pero qué sabía ella sobre la vida de John. Ella había hecho lo que quería, John había hecho lo que todos los demás querían, Harry era infeliz porque no la querían como ella era, John era infeliz porque nadie sabía que era lo que él en realidad quería.

John que siempre sentía miedo, miedo de volverse como su padre, un abusón, humillando a su esposa y a su hija constantemente, un hombre enloquecido por el alcohol y la falta de ocupación hablando sobre la guerra como si fuera el paraíso. Y lo que era aún peor el miedo de que realmente eso fuera lo que estuviera buscando, cada vez que pensaba en la guerra en la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, tal como la sentía correr cuando huía del equipo contrario en el rugby.

Miedo, miedo de no ser lo que su padre esperaba, el hombre recto y correcto que debía ser, miedo de no ser el hijo modelo que su madre merecía, miedo de no haber podido hacer nada por Harry.

Miedo de ser lo contrario, el miedo que le revoloteaba en el estómago cada vez que una chica le besaba y el corazón no se aceleraba como en su sueño con Sherlock. Miedo a que siempre fue incapaz de recordar las pocas celebraciones que pasó con sus novias, pero después de 12 años aún tenía guardada la hoja del calendario, del primer día que soñó con Sherlock.

Después de aquel sueño en el que se besaron los sueños se volvieron alarmantemente esporádicos quizás no habían pasado de cinco o seis en los últimos cuatro años y no solo eso, se volvieron quiméricos, ya no había aventuras entre ellos, nunca hubo otro beso, nunca hubo otra palabra al respecto, ya no había escapes a toda velocidad de lugares en los que no debían estar, ni hurtos en mitad de la tarde, John sentía que tenía que ver con la edad, él había crecido y al parecer Sherlock también.

Y sobre todo, el miedo más grande que John tenía y sentía, un miedo que había anidado poco a poco en él a lo largo de los años, el miedo que ahora que se convertía en un hombre sentía invadirle las venas, el miedo a que ese sueño que había hecho sus días de niñez felices ahora ya no le permitiera vivir, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin saber? ¿Sherlock era real, era solo un sueño, su imaginación?, ¿Sherlock era qué? Un escape, las ideas de un niño sobrepasado por la realidad, su cabeza mostrándole lo que necesitaba para seguir.

John sacudió la cabeza, lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era intentar enfocarse.

Entro al hospital, en la puerta de la habitación su madre estaba de pie junto al médico que trataba a su padre, lloraba en silencio de manera incontrolable mientras el médico seguía hablando.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una vez que llegó junto a ellos. Su madre estaba silenciosa, el médico una vez que ello no contestó dijo:

—Su padre, —parecía buscar las palabras con las cuales continuar —no creo que supere esta noche —se quedó callado, intentando que John asimilara lo que decía, abrazó a su madre y sintió como la mujer se refugiaba en su pecho, —o quizás mañana. —Su madre sollozó, John no podía comprenderlo, su vida al lado de aquel hombre había sido una aflicción completa ¿por qué seguía doliéndole? —Necesitamos su consentimiento para intentar resucitarlo en caso necesario, o en su caso su consentimiento para no hacerlo.

— ¿Podría firmar yo?

—Lo siento, pero —el doctor se removió incómodo —es la esposa a quien corresponde decidir.

John asintió y miró a su madre.

—No puedo hacerlo Johnny.

—Déjalo en manos de Dios —su madre siempre había sido ferviente creyente, uno de los motivos por el que las preferencias de Harry le suponían una desilusión tan grande —que sea él, el que decida.

Su madre asintió y se quedó al lado del médico firmando un legajo de papeles que él llevaba en las manos.

Al ingresar a la habitación John entendió lo que el médico decía, su padre estaba pálido y a la vez amarillo a causa de la ictericia, su esclerótica había pasado a ser amarilla también y su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Johnny, —murmuró —mi muchacho, estaba esperándote.

—Aquí estoy —John no quería acercase ese hombre que ya no se parecía a su padre, no lo había sido en los últimos doce años y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de terminar John ya no quería estar con él.

John había pasado asustado demasiados años, había encerrado todo su ser, cada cosa en un intento de ser lo que él quería, siempre temiendo no ser suficiente y ser demasiado.

—Ven hijo —John se acercó a la cabecera —necesito decirte algo que es sumamente importante —John tragó —no creo que me quede mucho tiempo... —John apretó los puños y los labios en un intento de tragarse el sentimiento "los hombres no lloran" —eres fuerte Johnny, eres mi orgullo, serás un gran soldado, tienes que prometerme que lo harás.

—Está bien…

—No, escucha, tu madre y tu hermana siempre han sido una decepción —su padre hizo una mueca de desprecio que John guardó en pecho junto con todo el resto del remolino de sentimientos no expresados —son incapaces de ser mujeres de verdad, —John sintió el odio burbujear en el pecho, lo dobló y lo encerró también —tu madre siempre anda lloriqueando por los rincones, incapaz de satisfacerme —John sintió que se ahogaba —tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no Johnny? —a ti las mujeres te persiguen, conmigo eran iguales —John se mordió los labios, de alguna manera el intento infructuoso de Vanessa Carter de seducirlo cuatro años antes le había convertido en una especie de reto para todas las chicas. John por principio creyó que tenía algo que ver con su carisma, luego entendió que en realidad ellas lo veían como una especie de reto a cumplir. —En la base todas las enfermeras querían acostarse con un Mayor —soltó un risotada y John pudo ver sus encías rojas contra su tez amarilla, se sintió sobrepasado, —y tu hermana, ella va incluso contra la naturaleza, es una incapaz. Pero tu Johnny, tienes que llegar a General, promételo Johnny.

El chico miró los ojos de su padre, aquel hombre había jugado con él en su infancia, había besado a su madre y despeinado el cabello de su hermana, sus ojos tenían aun el mismo color que los de John y los de Harry.

—Promételo Johnny.

—Lo prometo.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro…

Cuando aquella noche su padre por fin expiro entre estertores y toses John se sintió desfallecido, su madre se veía aliviada y John la odio un poco por eso y se odió también por sentirse igual. Cuando por fin él y su madre fueron a casa para comenzar con los preparativos para el funeral se dieron cuenta que Harry había huido.

* * *

John miró la mesa de la cocina con talante sombrío, no había dormido bien en casi un mes mientras preparaba sus exámenes para el ingreso a la escuela de medicina, pero no era solo eso, eran demasiadas cosas.

Escuchaba a su madre trajinar a sus espaldas, la mesa estaba cubierta de libros, anotaciones, resúmenes, apuntes, diccionarios, hojas sueltas, plumas de montones de colores, gráficos, no había manera de encontrar un orden en aquel montículo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, era lo que menos le preocupaba a en aquel momento.

Hacía un mes apenas su padre había expirado a causa de la cirrosis hepática, también un mes exactamente desde que Harry les había abandonado, un par de días después de irse se había puesto en contacto con John para decirle que estaba en Londres, aunque no quiso decirle nada más. John le había avisado del fallecimiento de su padre, sin embargo la chica no había hecho comentario alguno al respecto.

John miró una vez más la mesa con todo su desorden la mesa de cuatro en la que ahora solo quedaban su madre y él.

—Quizás debas descansar esta noche, Johnny —John se pasó la mano por el cabello, su madre empujó algunas notas de la superficie de la mesa y puso dos tazas, una con te para ella y una con café para John, ella bebió un poco y luego empezó a hablar —hace mucho tiempo que los perdí, —John levantó la vista, el cabello de su madre se había puesto cano hacía ya varios años, a pesar de que era joven aun —a pesar de eso sé qué es lo que atormentaba a Harry, su… —su madre buscó una palabra para describirlo —diferencia. —John asintió, —pero de ti Johnny, nunca entendí qué era lo que te ocurría a ti, —John quiso decirle, que odiaba estar ahí, que odiaba lo que era su vida y que daría todo por poder por una vez olvidarse de ellos y volver a soñar con Sherlock, pero no lo hizo, porque los hombres no lloran —no sé qué es eso que estás guardando, solo quiero decirte que aunque no apruebe el comportamiento de tu hermana, aun así la amo, y que aunque no entienda que es lo que te ocurre, te amo tanto que no importa lo que sea voy a quererte siempre igual.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con él? —John sintió las lágrimas escociéndole ¿Por qué estuviste hasta el final con él?

—Tu padre no siempre fue así, la guerra lo cambió. Él nunca me dijo que fue lo que ocurrió para que él se convirtiera en… —su madre se quedó callada —juré que estaría con él siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad Johnny.

—¿Valió la pena?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hice todo lo que pude por salvar a la persona que amaba…

—Pero no pudiste…

—Hice todo lo que pude, John. Algunas veces hacer todo lo que podemos es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

John bebió el café frío y solo murmuró.

—Creo que iré a dormir.

—Descansa.

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza: "algunas veces hacer todo lo que podemos es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

Quizás era el momento de dejar de desear soñar y empezar vivir.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas?

John abrió los ojos, Sherlock con dieciocho años y los rizos aún más salvajes que nunca le miraban, estaban de pie frente a una pared cubierta de fotografías, recortes de periódico, anotaciones a mano e hilos que unían unas con otras formando una red de colores.

Sin embargo John no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hacía cuatro años que se habían besado sobre el tejado, desde entonces John no había soñado de nuevo con Sherlock, sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas, sueños hilarantes en los que John tenía que correr tras él sin nunca poderlo alcanzar.

—Yo…

—Sobre la pared, John —dijo Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Yo…

Sherlock hecha una mirada a su espalda buscando que es lo que John está viendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Nada —John sonríe, —solo —la sonrisa de John comienza a convertirse en risa franca, siente tanto alivio, es como haber perdido a Sherlock y encontrarlo de nuevo, John se acerca y abraza a Sherlock.

Sherlock parece sorprendido de inicio, luego regresa el abrazo, pasan un par de minutos antes de que ninguno diga nada, John permanece con los ojos cerrados, no quiere abrirlos, no quiere despertar, recuerda fuertemente la sensación de querer, de necesitar quedarse, éste es su lugar. El moreno ha crecido mucho más que John, ahora se alza sobre el metro ochenta, mientras que John se ha quedado en el metro setenta, lo cual es maravilloso pues puede perfectamente acomodar el rostro contra el pecho vestido de seda azul. El más alto con mucho tiento separa al otro de su pecho y le mira.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —Sherlock se inclinó y rozando los labios de John, que respondió con hambre, era como si después de haber aguantado la respiración por años y años por fin pudiera respirar de nuevo, tomó al moreno por la solapa y lo acercó aún más —John —el aludido hizo un sonido por completo indecente escuchar su nombre con aquella voz ronca que Sherlock tenía ahora —John.

—Dios.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Es solo que había esperado tanto.

—No exageres, nos hemos estado besuqueando por los últimos cuatro años.

— ¿Estamos juntos?

—Claro.— Sherlock obviamente no percibe, para él no parece haber pasado el tiempo, es como si John estuviera con él en todo momento —¿Qué sucede?

—Te extrañé.

Sherlock niega con la cabeza sin comprender.

—Nos vimos ayer, si tú no te hubieras empeñado en estudiar medicina habríamos podido irnos a Londres, pero en cuanto termines la carrera nos iremos. Ya no tendremos que separarnos. Estaremos siempre resolviendo casos —Sherlock volvió la vista hacia la pared —ahora tengo que hacerlo solo y es más complicado, pero cuando estés conmigo esto será genial. Será como cuando éramos niños, y nos pasábamos las tardes, juntos.

Esta es la vida que John quiere vivir, esta es la vida que John necesita.

—No estás concentrado en el caso —murmura Sherlock y luego en un tono que sugiere demasiadas cosas en la mente de John dice: —mis padres volverán tarde y Mycroft ha tenido que ir a Edimburgo.

Luego Sherlock toma a John por el cuello y desliza la lengua dentro de su boca, el rubio gime y se aferra a los hombros del moreno. John siente la conciencia volver.

—No —susurra John.

Lo siguiente de lo que se da cuenta es que está en su cama, en su casa, los labios le queman extrañando el sabor de la lengua de Sherlock, su miembro está más duro de lo que ha estado nunca y su pecho está más vacío de lo que es capaz de recordar.

"Algunas veces hacer todo lo que podemos es lo mejor que podemos hacer" resuenan en su mente, necesita, necesita saber si Sherlock es real, si existe o existió en algún momento, necesita saber, porque en este momento saber es todo lo que puede hacer y probablemente también sea lo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien más me odia en este momento por hacer sufrir a John?


	5. Medallas Y Fotografías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.-Nada me pertenece salvo la historia, escribo sin ánimo de lucro, todo esto es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a la BBC, a Moffat, a Gatiss, etc, etc, etc.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, que es la mujer más malvada de esta tierra fue quien me auxilió con el beteo de la historia.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer...

_Shines through my memory like jewelry in the sun_   
_Where are you now?..._

John se deslizaba dentro del cuerpo de Mary de manera fácil, ella estaba tan tibia y tan resbaladiza que penetrarla era simple como respirar. Los gemidos suaves que escapaban de su boca eran quedos, nada escandaloso, nada exagerado, sus párpados suaves estaban apretados y sus manos descansaban como polillas sobre los hombros de John. El movimiento era delicado, Mary no era una mujer pasional y John estaba agradecido por ello.

Una vez, antes de ir a la escuela de medicina había estado al lado de Vanessa Carter, aquella mujer había dibujado un crucigrama en su espalda con sus uñas enormes, había gemido tan fuerte que básicamente todos a kilómetro y medio a la redonda se habían enterado de lo que el capitán del equipo de rugby y la jefa de porristas estaban haciendo en los lavabos del gimnasio. Había sido francamente vergonzoso por no decir deprimente e incómodo.

Pero ahora a sus veintidós y con la escuela de medicina a la mitad, John había conocido a Mary, ella estudiaba enfermería, y aunque no se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás las cosas simple y sencillamente habían fluido. Mary, era la apuesta más segura que John había realizado en su vida. Linda, sin llegar a ser exuberante, agradable, cariñosa, amable, con sus mejillas redondas y rosadas, y con su uniforme de enfermera, el padre de John, habría estado encantado de que hubiera encontrado a una mujer tan… femenina. Mary era tan dulce que incluso se había ganado a su madre.

Ella suspiró y pulsó en torno a John, él empujó un poco más, quería ir más fuerte, más rápido, pero Mary era tan frágil, si tan solo pudiera conseguir estar más profundo, empujó una vez más. Ahí, solo un poco más de presión ahí. John se dejó ir, dio un beso en la frente a Mary antes de retirarse y dejarse caer a un lado.

La chica de inmediato se acurrucó contra su pecho, John exhaló, había sido... tranquilo. Todo en la vida de John era actualmente tranquilo. La tranquilidad como sinónimo de estatismo, la tranquilidad como sinónimo de momentos grises e invariables, había momentos en los que incluso extrañaba los estallidos de ira de su padre, los momentos en los que tenía que encerrarse al lado de Harry para evitar que su padre la maltratara. Había un solo instante en el que John sentía esa sensación en el cuerpo, la sangre en las venas, la palpitación del corazón en los oídos, bombeando, incluso el mundo parecía tener colores más brillantes, cuando jugaba rugby, cuando tumbaba a un adversario, cuando corría con el equipo contrario persiguiéndole. John se odiaba por sentir aquello, se odiaba tanto cuando ni siquiera hacer el amor a Mary, le hacía sentir esa sensación.

Harry seguía viviendo en Londres, hasta donde John sabía tenía problemas con la bebida, alguna vez había intentado intervenir, una sola vez, ninguna otra, Harry había jurado que se enmendaría, que visitaría a su madre, nunca lo hizo, ni lo uno ni lo otro, John no insistiría.

Su madre vivía tranquilamente en casa, era una viuda de un oficial del ejército, la pensión que antaño no había alcanzado para mantener a una familia con un padre alcohólico ahora era suficiente para una mujer sola y su hijo becado.

El recuerdo de su padre, poco a poco iba quedando opacado por el paso del tiempo y los sueños de Sherlock se habían desterrado a sí mismos, John pasó por una etapa en la que solo deseaba estar dormido, quería, necesitaba estar al lado de Sherlock, sin embargo, él nunca volvió, desapareció tal y como había llegado, sin dejar rastro. Los sueños nunca se repitieron después de aquel en el que Sherlock había asegurado que estaban juntos y John no tenía ni idea de dónde o qué buscar, de modo que simplemente había seguido adelante lo mejor que había podido.

Decir que lo extrañaba sería poco, en realidad sería nada, cuando las semanas pasaron, los meses y los sueños no volvían, John había sentido una desesperación en el corazón, sin igual, era como si Sherlock hubiera muerto. Claro que no andaba lamentándose por los rincones porque claro "los hombres no lloran" pero aun así durante los momentos que pasaba solo, en su habitación, sentía que se ahogaba. Y las preguntas le atormentaban, que había sido aquello, un sueño, una vida pasada, futura, paralela. Si fuera solo un sueño sería horrible, saber que todo había sido su imaginación y que Sherlock, que era el ser más impresionante que John había visto nunca, era solo su propia creación, o peor, si por algún extraño motivo alguna vez fueron amigos en otra época, en otros momentos, no sería igual de horrible que ahora no estuvieran juntos.

Aun recordaba la sensación que había tenido cuando se encontraron por primera vez, esa sensación que aun ahora podía recrear en su pecho y que nunca había sentido de nuevo. Que ni estar en su casa al lado de su madre en la tranquilidad que la viudez le había dado, ni el recordatorio de la absoluta confianza que su padre siempre había tenido de que triunfaría, ni haberse liado con Vanessa Carter y con al menos otras dos porristas en sus años de preparatoria, ni haber conocido a Mary, ni ningún otro acontecimiento de su vida había generado de nuevo. Y para ser sinceros John había perdido la esperanza de sentirlo otra vez.

— ¿Irás este fin de semana con tu madre? —Preguntó Mary contra el cuello de John, él asintió, se sentía adormilado — ¿lo has pensado?

Y he aquí el único pero de la apuesta segura que Mary representaba. John se envaró en cuanto ella tocó el tema.

—No, aun no lo he pensado.

—John, —Mary se sentó en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana —ya hablamos de esto, no podemos seguir adelante si tienes pensado enlistarte.

—Fue una promesa Mary, le prometí a mi padre que lo haría.

—Tu padre ya no está, John ¿no crees que preferiría que tuvieras una vida tranquila? —"no lo creo" pensó John —podríamos ir a Londres, en cuanto termines la licenciatura, incluso podríamos trabajar en el mismo lugar.

John cerró los ojos y luego miró el techo, claro, una vida tranquila al lado de Mary, un trabajo estable, bien pagado, una casa en los suburbios un auto que compartirían, pues trabajarían en la misma clínica. Con el tiempo comprarían un perro, o quizás dos, después llegarían los niños dos chiquillos, quizás niño y niña, tal y como él y Harry, serían su devoción. ¿Acaso su padre no preferiría eso? ¿Acaso John no lo preferiría? "Promételo Johnny" había dicho su padre "júralo". Y John había jurado.

—No voy a casarme con un soldado —dijo Mary.

—Mary —soltó John en un suspiro.

—No voy a casarme con un soldado, John, —Mary se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del suelo del minúsculo departamento que John rentaba con una parte de la pensión de su padre y su beca y que se constituía por una diminuta recámara, una más diminuta cocina y el microscópico baño.

—Mary —la chica se acercó, con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos y dio a John un beso en la frente.

—No sé qué pasa contigo, —en sus pupilas azules se veía la contrariedad —tenemos todo para ser felices pero siempre parece que tú no lo quieres.

John se quedó en silencio, lo había jurado, sí, pero había algo más en el fondo, algo mucho más complicado, el miedo a la cotidianeidad, el miedo a la vida común, el miedo a que lo absorbiera, el miedo a que su vida pasara sin pena ni gloria, el miedo a convertirse en su padre si seguía la idea de convertirse en médico militar. El miedo aun mayor a convertirse en su padre de cualquier manera, un hombre amargado de la vida común, sin ánimos, teniendo que vivir día a día, con una esposa que lo amaba pero incapaz de devolver los sentimientos por estar absolutamente roto.

—Nos vemos el lunes, piénsalo —Mary dejó otro beso en la mejilla de John antes de salir del departamento.

Y vaya que John tenía que pensarlo, lunes y martes de la semana siguiente la armada reclutaría pasantes de medicina para terminar las carreras en la escuela militarizada. Había dicho que iría a ver a su madre, aunque en el fondo, a pesar de no aceptarlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, John sabía que iría a recoger la papelería necesaria para entrar al ejército.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y él se quedó a solas, echó uno de sus brazos sobre los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, pero las imágenes volvían y volvían constantemente. Mary, los hijos, el estruendo de la guerra, las descripciones que su padre había hecho de la batalla. El horror, el honor, el miedo, la cotidianeidad, el miedo a la resignación, sin saberlo se quedó dormido.

* * *

—John, —el sonido ronco hizo que John abriera los ojos de golpe, como platos, Sherlock estaba recostado frente a él, sus ojos inverosímiles, ardían en deseo, un deseo que nunca había visto reflejado hacia sí mismo.

Por un momento se sintió difuso, estaban en una habitación desconocida, cubiertos por una delgada sábana, desnudos, enredados en un amasijo de piernas y brazos.

John levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla angulosa de Sherlock, no pudo evitar comparar la redondez de las facciones de Mary contra todos aquellos ángulos obtusos, la piel de Sherlock raspaba un poco a causa del nacimiento de la barba, su cabello tan negro estaba revuelto en nudos y tirabuzones que se desparramaban en todas direcciones. Había tanto miedo en el tacto de John, sabía que Sherlock se desvanecería en cualquier instante, como un reflejo en el agua, la sensación de plenitud le invadió el pecho y se apretó un poco más contra el otro.

Sus piernas estaban envueltas entre las de su… ¿su qué? Los brazos pálidos y fibrosos lo envolvían y sentía el latido desbocado de un corazón ahí, justo en donde su pecho y el de Sherlock estaban pegados, imposible identificar si era el corazón propio o era el ajeno el que palpitaba con aquel triple staccato.

—Sherlock —susurró John y le miró con profundidad, se veía mayor, igual que el propio John, aunque aún parecía hallarse apenas a punto de llegar a los veintes, cuando John ya los sobrepasaba.

El moreno se acercó aún más, y le besó, John gimió dentro del beso y al sentir la erección del otro contra su muslo. Nunca se había considerado gay, de hecho nunca había deseado a ningún hombre, besó con aún más entereza, tenía que aprovechar el momento antes de que el sueño se diluyera.

Sherlock abandonó un poco el abrazo, aun sin romper el beso, se acopló un poco a la estatura de John y deslizó una de sus largas manos entre ambos cuerpos, tomó las dos erecciones y las acarició una contra la otra, John sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le subiera desde la entre pierna a lo largo de la columna vertebral para terminar en la parte de atrás de su cuello justo a la altura de las cervicales, le faltaba el aire y sentía una punzada en el bajo vientre, la clara indicación de que el orgasmo estaba formándose.

—Sherlock —quiso pedirle que se detuviera, no quería parecer un adolescente corriéndose a la primera caricia.

—No pasa nada —susurró el moreno despacio, mirándole a los ojos, el sonido de su voz mandaba vibración directamente a su miembro, electricidad pura al corazón que bombeaba con fuerza y aire de aliento a su nariz que John respiraba como si fuera droga sin corromper —no pasa nada, tenemos toda la vida.

Fue entonces cuando John lo comprendió, el entendimiento llegó a su lado, anclado junto al orgasmo. Despertó, su miembro aun pulsaba, las sábanas se habían ensuciado y John entendía por fin, no importaba si Sherlock era real o no, un sueño, alucinación, locura, recuerdo remoto de una vida distante, otro universo paralelo, o el mismísimo demonio jugando con su cordura, no importaba, John se había enamorado de él y jamás, podría vivir enteramente sin él. Y ni Mary, ni Vanessa, ni nadie, hombre o mujer, nada jamás sería suficiente, porque John sabía a quién pertenecía y su cuerpo y su mente, el hecho de que Sherlock no estuviera físicamente al lado no implicaba nada, era un nimiedad, no restaba en lo más mínimo el amor de John, y si sumaba por mucho, mucha más desesperación, mucha más soledad y mucho más dolor.

* * *

John estaba sentado frente a la mesa que había albergado muchas veces a su familia, en algunos momentos habían sido todos felices, en aquellos tiempos en los que él era un niño y la vida parecía una promesa de felicidad inconmensurable, los momentos en los que Harry aun no tenía consciencia suficiente para luchar por una identidad, los momentos en que su padre era uno de los Mayores más jóvenes de la armada, los tiempos en que su madre parecía completa por el solo hecho de que su familia lo estaba, ahora solo estaba John, su madre estaba sentada al otro lado y le lanzaba miradas profundas de vez en vez.

Parecía estar leyendo en él, de una manera en que solo había visto a Sherlock hacerlo en algunos de sus sueños.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Johnny?

—Nada.

—Cuando trajiste a Mary la primera vez me sentí muy contenta de que hubieras encontrado a alguien con quien compartir. —La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento, John se vio reflejado en sus ojos marrones. —Eso es lo que es el amor, compartir —la mirada de ella se desvió hacia un lugar más allá de la ventana de la cocina, hacia la nada, parecía perdida en sus propias vivencias pero aun así siguió hablando —compartir las alegrías, las metas, los planes, las tristezas, las heridas, los malos momentos, eso es amor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, John vació la taza de café mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado, había llegado a su casa ese fin de semana con un firme propósito, iría a la escuela militar, sería lo que su padre había querido, decir que sería feliz no era correcto, pero se sentiría mejor consigo mismo siendo un médico en medio de un asalto en oriente que en una linda clínica con un horario de lunes a viernes de ocho a seis. Además a él había llegado una resolución simple, nunca sería feliz en un mundo en el que Sherlock no existiera, así que quizás ir a alguna base militar problemática podría acelerar las solución al problema que John tenía con el vacío de su vida. Quizás podría morir en combate, su padre estaría orgulloso, su madre recibiría una ayuda más por pensión y John por fin se libraría de las cargas que había guardado en el pecho desde que era un niño.

—Nunca te he visto compartir con Mary, John —él parpadeó intentando volver a la realidad —de hecho hijo nunca te he visto compartir con nadie. Siempre pareces perdido dentro de ti mismo en un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros puede acompañarte —John miró sus manos que estaban sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa incapaz de sostener la mirada de su madre —podrías confiar en mí.

—Yo no…

—Soy una anciana…

—Madre… —dijo John, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo soy, ya no puedo ayudarte, —su madre tomó una de las manos de John —nunca pude protegerte de la influencia de tu padre, nunca pude hacer que te abrieras a mí, que dejaras de guardar todo dentro de ti, porque eso nos daña, pero ahora, que ya no puedo interferir, ahora que yo dependo de ti, que ya no puedo detenerte, puedes confiar en mi silencio.

John bajó la vista. Podría, por una vez, soltó muy bajo:

—Amo a alguien —John apretó los puños, —que no está conmigo.

— ¿No amas a Mary? —John negó con la cabeza — ¿esa mujer de la que hablas no te ama? —John negó y luego asintió, se sentía imposibilitado a ser más específico, no era una ella, sino un él y sí, le amaba. Su madre se veía confundida.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso.

— ¿Está casada? —John soltó una risa sofocada.

—No —dijo.

—Es rica —John sonrió aún más francamente y negó, los impedimentos que a su madre se le ocurrían le sonaban ridículos —es… demasiado joven —John siguió negando —es demasiado mayor entonces.

—No madre. —Su madre frunció el ceño y miró a John intensamente intentando averiguar pero no se le ocurría nada más —olvídalo quieres —ya que estaban allí, mejor soltar la bomba ahora que mañana —voy a enlistarme en el ejercito la próxima semana, habrá un programa para terminar la carrera en la escuela militarizada y luego hacer el servicio en alguna base de medio oriente.

Su madre se quedó muy callada, hundió un poco los hombros y luego dijo:

—Viste lo que el ejército le hizo a tu padre.

—Lo sé.

La mujer lo miró fijamente por demasiado tiempo para ser cómodo, conocía a su hijo, sabía que no lo haría desistir, sintió el corazón partirse, pero aun así dijo lo que estaba obligada y no lo que sentía.

—Que Dios te acompañe, hijo.

Ella se veía triste, pero no flaqueó, John se acercó y le abrazó, estaba orgulloso de ella, de su fuerza y de la calidad de su amor.

—Ven —murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas que no quería soltar, las que pendían de sus pestañas —tengo algo que era de tu padre.

La mujer se levantó y se encaminó hacia la habitación que ella y el padre de John habían compartido durante todo su matrimonio. Él se sintió extraño de entrar en aquella habitación, a pesar de que había vivido en esa casa hasta hacía poco, la habitación de sus padres era un lugar al que nunca entraba, durante la vida de su padre por miedo, luego de su muerte, por alguna cuestión de respeto que no alcanzaba a explicarse a sí mismo.

La mujer se acercó hacia el armario y de la parte más baja de los entrepaños sacó una caja de zapatos, luego se sentó en la cama e invitó a John a sentarse con ella.

Empezó a sacar papeles y recortes, había algunas fotografías y en el fondo en una caja de terciopelo escarlata y forrada por dentro de seda, descansaba la Medalla Militar que habían entregado a su padre después de la refriega en la que había quedo lisiado, su madre tomó la medalla con cuidado, su padre había entregado gran parte de su vista y uno de sus oídos a cambio de ese trozo de metal.

Sin embargo John miraba las fotografías, la mayoría estaba muy maltratada.

—Tu padre estaba muy orgulloso de esta medalla —la mujer veía, con cariño y desprecio mezclados en sus rasgos, la condecoración —deberías llevarla para que recuerdes a tu padre.

Ella levantó la mirada, John no le escuchaba, veía con los ojos entornados una vieja fotografía que su esposo había traído de Afganistán, en ella se veía el Mayor Watson, a su lado izquierdo otro hombre que por sus condecoraciones era sin duda un Teniente Coronel, y a su lado derecho una familia compuesto por un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, tomando de la mano a un par de niños, John se veía como si le acabaran de dar su sentencia de muerte no parecía estar respirando, solo miraba la fotografía con fijeza.

—Tu padre la trajo de Afganistán, —dijo su madre, John pasaba los dedos por encima de la imagen del niño más pequeño, algunos de sus rasgos se habían perdido por la mala calidad de la fotografía, pero aun así era distinguible su cuerpo flacucho y sus cabellos negros, rizados y salvajes —ese hombre era su mejor amigo, murió en el mismo asalto en el que hirieron a tu padre, no sé si te lo había dicho por él fue que tu pusimos Hamish —pero John no parecía escuchar nada de lo que la mujer decía, seguía con los ojos fijos —los otros creo que eran un embajador y su familia, mira detrás puso los nombres.

John dio la vuelta al retrato, con la letra alargada y fuerte de su padre estaba escrito:

_Teniente Coronel Hamish Harrison_

_Mayor Jonathan Watson_

_Embajador Timothy Holmes y fam._

John miró de nuevo el anverso de la fotografía, ese niño, ese niño de la fotografía era Sherlock. Sherlock en el mismo mundo, Sherlock, existente y real, Sherlock era real, tan real como John y John tenía que encontrarlo, ahora no había otro motivo para su vida, necesitaba encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y nuestro querido John sigue sufriendo y seguirá, así que paciencia que vamos hacia un final feliz, os lo prometo.


	6. Extraordinario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.-Nada mío, solo la historia, todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah...  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, que agradeció profundamente este capítulo (en el fondo querías más detalles, acéptalo), fue quien se encargó del beteo .  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> Enjoy...

_Deflate the mystery of living in the most_   
_Heartless fashion I could ever imagine..._

El anciano, luego de casi una hora de entrevista le había contado básicamente toda su vida, su tiempo en Eton, el tiempo en el que se enlistó en el cuerpo diplomático en Inglaterra, sus correrías con dos mujeres Afganas una de las cuales terminó convirtiéndose en su esposa, que le dejó en la calle luego de que descubriera que él tenía una amante veinte años menor. Amante que le dejó a su vez cuando se enteró que el hombre había perdido hasta la última libra durante su divorcio. Luego, solo y pobre una de sus hijas se había compadecido de él y le había mantenido a su lado por un tiempo para después ir y dejarlo en aquel asilo en el que John le había encontrado y que, según el anciano pagaba con la minúscula pensión que el Gobierno Británico le brindaba.

John asintió con cortesía cuando el viejo terminó de hablar, no hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que no había mucha gente dispuesta a escucharlo, sin embargo, John estaba dispuesto a oír sus desvaríos por todo el tiempo necesario a cambio de que el hombre le diera a él la información que había ido a buscar. Le había costado cuatro años dar con alguien que hubiera estado en la embajada de Afganistán a finales de los setenta, ahora que él rondaba los veintiséis y que por fin había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a hablar no iba a echarlo todo a perder.

— ¿Entonces usted le conoció? —el hombre miró a John como si no supiera de que se trataba la conversación.

— ¿Conocer?

—Sí, a Timothy Holmes, —John intentó aclarar las ideas del otro — ¿usted le conoció no? Fue embajador en Afganistán durante finales de los setentas.

—Oh, sí, sí. Yo estuve en Afganistán a finales de los setentas, una época difícil. —John esperaba por fin llegar al meollo del asunto — ¿quién eres tu hijo?

—John —John soltó un suspiró, si no arrancaba algo de aquel setentón en los próximos cinco minutos empezaría a plantearse la rendición —soy John Watson, ¿recuerda? Estoy buscando información sobre Timothy Holmes.

—Si claro, Holmes, si, compartimos un tiempo juntos, en la embajada de Afganistán, en Kabul. Eran otros tiempos, —John se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y se preparó para lo que sin duda sería otra hora completa de divagaciones. Sin embargo, como estas al parecer se centrarían en el cuerpo diplomático que era lo que le interesaba, solo prestó atención en silencio y dejó al septuagenario hablar. —En aquel entonces la guerra no era tan encarnizada como lo es ahora, siempre ha sido un lugar problemático, las creencias religiosas siempre generan grandes pasiones y en el Este eso es un gran verdad, pero aun así los atentados de los rebeldes usualmente se destinaban solamente a iglesias cristianas, —el hombre de pronto pareció reparar en algo y miró a John —¿Eres hijo de Tim? Porque no te pareces a sus hijos.

—No, Señor Clayton, el Señor Holmes fue un viejo amigo de mi padre —John sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la fotografía que había recuperado de la caja de recuerdos de su madre. El Señor Clayton la miró —éste hombre, —John señaló a su padre —es mi padre, era el Mayor Jonathan Watson.

—No recuerdo a tu padre —dijo el anciano negando y John creyó que sus pensamientos se habían extraviado de nuevo, sin embargo seguía mirando la fotografía, la dejó sobre la mesita cuadrada en la que estaban recargados y luego continuó, —pero recuerdo el día en que se tomó esa foto y también al Coronel Harrison.

— ¿De verdad?

El hombre asintió

—Creo que se cuándo se tomó, si, —John se echó un poco al frente en la silla, no quería perderse ni una sola de aquellas palabras. —Como te decía, eran otros tiempos, nuestras bases militares en el Este eran más para brindar ayuda humanitaria. —Se mordió un poco los labios y luego continuó —la verdad es que manteníamos ese destacamento en Kandahar porque era mucho más barato enviar soldados inexpertos a un lugar que aunque problemático no era enteramente peligroso. ¿Me entiendes? —John negó un poco, el hombre frunció la boca y explicó —si tienes un batallón de soldados novatos a los que tienes que aclimatar a la violencia, pero que en ese preciso momento son completamente inexpertos ¿qué haces? —el hombre no espero a que John contestara y se respondió a sí mismo —los envías a un lugar violento, uno en el que no haya nada que perder ni que ganar, algo así como un campo de entrenamiento pero de verdad —John asintió —esa era nuestra base de Kandahar, para eso era para lo que nos servía. Los manteníamos lejos de sus casas, con disciplina militar, ayudábamos al gobierno Afgano a patrullar sus calles y les auxiliábamos en el control a los rebeldes. Nosotros nos quedábamos con soldados entrenados y ellos tenían la carne de cañón que necesitaban. Era un buen trato para ambas partes.

El hombre se quedó en silencio casi un minuto antes de continuar.

—Tim era un buen hombre, quizás lo siga siendo, no sé si aún está vivo. Lo vi alguna vez hace algunos años, nos topamos en la Ciudad de Westminster. En aquel entonces, en los setentas, las hostilidades habían alcanzado un grado alarmante y los sediciosos habían intentado atacar nuestra base un par de veces, los opositores del gobierno Inglés habían echado en cara del primer ministro que estaba arriesgando a los jóvenes cadetes sin razón, fue entonces cuando el embajador Holmes y su familia fueron a la base. Recuerdo que regresaron bastante cansados y decaídos, toda la familia venía custodiada por un convoy al mando del Coronel Harrison, fue entonces cuando le conocí. Había otro hombre ahí, quizás fuera tu padre. No estoy seguro. —El hombre frunció el ceño —Tim nunca mencionó que fuera amigo de Harrison, ni de ningún otro militar.

—Debió pasarlo por alto —murmuró John incómodo y luego preguntó —los niños de la fotografía, ¿eran sus hijos? —El hombre soltó una risa despectiva que atrajo de vuelta la atención de John. — ¿Pasa algo con los hijos del Señor Holmes?

—Cuando ellos recién llegaron a la embajada, todas las mujeres, las secretarias, las oficinistas que trabajaban ahí estaban fascinadas, ya sabes, la novedad, Tim era bastante joven por entonces y obviamente su puesto era el de más alto rango entre los ingleses que vivíamos en Afganistán, eso habría sido suficiente para atraer a las mujeres, pero no era solo eso. Los niños, los críos siempre las atraen. El más grande —murmuró mientras señalaba la fotografía. John nunca había visto a Mycroft, pero sabía que Sherlock tenía un hermano mayor que se llamaba así, de modo que en su mente llamaba así también a aquel niño de cabello pelirrojo oscuro que fruncía los ojos a causa del sol de Afganistán, iba repeinado con gomina, y llevaba un pulcro traje café. Estaba de pie muy recto justo al lado de su padre, y posaba para la fotografía como si él mismo fuera el embajador. —Él era muy reservado, pero se paseaba por la embajada con cierto aire de superioridad que hacía enfadar a la mayoría. El otro, el más chico, era un pequeño pillo, se la pasaba haciendo travesuras por toda la embajada, robaba comida de los comedores, correteaba con un enorme perro al que llamaba barbarroja y decía las cosas más extraordinarias para ser un niño.

John recordó como Sherlock alguna vez, sentados en el parque había adivinado cual niño pertenecía a cada uno de los padres que se daban cita en aquel lugar y luego le había explicado que había deducido todo ello con solo observar cómo los padres se comportaban y cómo los niños se comportaban. John solo había tenido una palabra para aquello: extraordinario.

— ¿Qué cosas extraordinarias?

El anciano miró a John como si estuviera calculando si podía confiar en él, luego de mirar muy intensamente, pareció decidir que sí, pues continuó diciendo:

—Cuando te miraba, podía decirte lo que habías estado haciendo, lo vi adivinar las profesiones de los hombres por la calle, al principio las secretarias habían estado encantadas, claro que el muchachito era lindo, tenía unos ojos muy particulares y no tenía todo el remilgo que su hermano. Pero luego de un tiempo cuando empezó a decirles a las oficinistas, sin malicia claro está, el chico apenas y tenía unos cinco o seis años, el marido de quien engañaba a cada una, o quien de ellas no había llegado a su casa a dormir, a quien la golpeaba su esposo, cosas que uno normalmente quiere callar, pues ya no les parecía tan lindo, todos rehuían su compañía y con el tiempo comenzó a aislarse.

—Entiendo —dijo John recordando las palabras de Sherlock cuando se conocieron, "ya sabes que no hablo con ellos, ni ellos conmigo".

—Pero le diré otra cosa Señor Watson, —el viejo parecía estar a punto de dormirse pues había comenzado parpadear de manera lenta, como si cada vez le costara más mantener los ojos abiertos —la última vez que vi al viejo Tim fue después de volver de Kandahar, no me contó mucho, apenas intercambiamos unas pocas palabras. Él y su esposa iban acompañados por su hijo mayor, el pelirrojo, nos encontramos a la salida del Royal Albert Hall, fue en el verano durante la temporada de los Proms de la BBC, hace unos ocho o diez años, no me dijo mucho, pero por lo que entendí, su hijo mayor también estaba dedicado a la política.

— ¿Y su hijo menor? —El hombre parpadeaba, parecía que se quedaría dormido sentado de un momento a otro, John reprimió el impulso de estrujarlo — ¿le dijo algo de Sherlock?

—A su hijo menor no lo mencionó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, con el corazón aun abatido porque la búsqueda a la que había dedicado cuatro años de su vida al final no hubiera rendido ningún fruto, John se embarcó con rumbo a Afganistán. La tierra en la que su padre había sido herido, en la que Sherlock alguna vez había estado y de la que se había esfumado, la tierra en la que John tendría que vivir por un tiempo indefinido, mientras su nación se lo requiriera.

* * *

Seis noches atrás los rebeldes habían bombardeado el lado de la ciudad donde el regimiento comenzaba a levantar sus barracas. Prácticamente todos los que estaban en el lugar aquel día habían resultado muertos. Quizás hubiera sido suerte, o quizás falta de organización por parte del enemigo pero habían sido pocos —los muertos —, en comparación con lo que pudo ocurrir si las barracas hubieran estado ya habitadas. Aun así, habían tenido que replegarse hacia el norte de la ciudad, era ese el lugar en el que se hallaban actualmente.

John escuchaba el silbido que hacían las bombas al caer al sur de la ciudad de Kandahar. Un nuevo silbido se escuchó, John se cubrió los oídos con las palmas de las manos, sabía que no amortiguarían el sonido de la explosión, pero al menos evitaría que le lastimaran los tímpanos.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas, cuando el bombardeo se detuviera, al amanecer, tendrían que ir a buscar sobrevivientes y acarrearlos hasta aquel edificio en ruinas en donde habían improvisado un desabastecido hospital, serían pocos, los heridos, siempre eran pocos.

Se sentía desgastado, hacía dos días, que durante toda la noche las detonaciones les mantenían despiertos, y luego en el día recorrían las calles en busca de heridos. Era una tarea difícil, ardua, peligrosa y sin lugar a dudas John se había ofrecido para hacerla, aun así las noches eran largas.

Necesitaba un poco de aire, dentro del edificio se olía a alcohol, desinfectante, enfermedad y a desesperación, caminó en silencio para perturbar lo menos posible a los enfermos que yacían en sus camas, en espera, algunos, de la recuperación, otros de la llegada del helicóptero que los regresaría a casa.

John apretó los puños y siguió caminando muy recto, y muy silencioso. Llevaba el pantalón caqui de su uniforme y una playera interior que seguramente fue blanca en sus mejores tiempos, ahora, casi un año después de que llegara a Kandahar, era de algún tono de gris percudido, y claro, sus botines negros cubiertos del polvo del desierto.

Subió las escaleras que componían aquel edificio de tres pisos con rumbo a la azotea, seguido iba allí acompañado de recuerdos y dudas, de añoranzas, pérdidas y de vez en cuando una libreta en la que escribía cartas a su madre, otras veces solo ideas inconclusas o hilos de pensamientos que luego se perdían y quedaban destejidos sin formar nada.

Abandonar el edificio en busca de alejarse del aire enrarecido del interior no era del todo una buena idea. Fuera el olor a quemado, el humo y lo que sin ninguna duda era el olor de la carne chamuscada impregnaban el aire de un olor acre y en momentos dulzón.

"Ese es el olor de la muerte", pensó John de manera sombría y sacudió la cabeza en busca de desechar el extraño pensamiento. Podía escuchar el estallido de las bombas mucho más fuerte ahora que ya no estaba guarecido en las cuatro paredes, después de cada estallido un nuevo coro de gritos de dolor le secundaban, después de un lapso de unos minutos todo volvía a quedarse en silencio. Quizás los heridos hubieran muerto, quizás los que estuvieran vivos supieran, que debían guardar fuerzas para gritar cuando el amanecer llegara, cuando por fin el quinto batallón de Northumberland al que John pertenecía, al mando del Mayor James Sholto saliera a las calles a intentar recuperarles.

Con todo y ello, John no había tenido mucho que hacer. En realidad lo usual era que hubiera muchos más muertos que heridos, así que luego de la ardua labor de un día entero, lo normal era que encontraran apenas a seis o siete heridos, de los cuales uno o dos morían en el traslado hacia el improvisado hospital, un par más morirían en el intento que hicieran por salvarles quizás uno se recuperara y otro si tenía suerte sobreviviría a la espera por el helicóptero que pudiera llevarle hacia las instalaciones de la cruz roja donde estaría a salvo y esperaría el transporte que le llevaría a casa como un soldado herido en combate. Ese era el destino que John más temía, el mismo destino que su padre había tenido, si tuviera que elegir preferiría la muerte.

John se recargó contra la media pared que delimitaba el techo del edificio, se cubrió los oídos con las palmas una vez más al escuchar el silbido de otra bomba que se precipitaba hacia el suelo, escuchó el estallido, por suerte el aire había cambiado de dirección y en vez de traerle el olor del incendio, arrastraba el humo hacia el desierto, era hermoso la forma en que el fuego contrastaba contra el sur de la ciudad que se había quedado sin electricidad la noche anterior, y contra la oscuridad del desierto yermo, las luces de los incendios parecían joyas en la noche naciendo directamente desde el interior de la tierra, era hermoso y más terrible de lo que John podría expresar.

Sacó del bolsillo frontal de su playera la fotografía de Sherlock, y pasó los dedos por la imagen de aquel niño, debía dejar de hacerlo si quería conservarla, pues sus dedos habían desgastado esa silueta en particular, en realidad, era bastante obvio cual era la parte de esa imagen que John más tocaba. Él dedicaba muchas horas de sus noches en vela a pensar en Sherlock, peor, el moreno de nuevo se había esfumado, a John le gustaba pensar que ése Sherlock con el que él soñaba vivía en un mundo paralelo, otro mundo donde ellos dos estaban juntos, le gustaba pensar en una encarnación de sí mismo que podía estar recostado al lado de ese ser extraordinario. Esa encarnación sin duda se había llevado todo lo bueno que podría haber en la vida de John, pues, ésta encarnación, la que John vivía, allí en el desierto de Afganistán estaba, había estado y muy probablemente seguiría estando en el futuro próximo y lejano, jodida por completo.

—Teniente Watson —aquella voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento la posición de firmes apareció en su cuerpo aun antes de que registrara por completo la orden de poner las manos a los costados y la espalda recta, la fotografía aún se mantenía en una de sus manos. Se sentía extraño que le llamaran Teniente, hacía menos de una semana que le habían dado su nombramiento, luego de la muerte del Teniente anterior, no era precisamente la mejor forma de ascender de puesto.

John no podía mirar, su vista estaba fija al frente, hacia el sur, sintió como el Mayor James Sholto se acercaba y se recargaba en el mismo lugar que John.

—No estoy de servicio esta noche, —murmuró y John se permitió relajar la postura. —El capitán Blair está a cargo.

John asintió y miró a Sholto, John no recordaba nunca haber hablado con él, como no fuera en medio de alguna operación de rescate. Sin embargo, desde que llegó al regimiento había sido muy consciente de la presencia del Mayor.

—Recordando a la familia, Watson. —Preguntó al ver que John mantenía en su mano una fotografía.

—No —murmuró.

— ¿A su novia entonces?

— ¿Novia? —John medio sonrió, Mary le había botado en cuanto supo que se había enlistado. —No, tampoco.

Sholto asintió y de pronto el rubio reparó en lo muy alto que era aquel hombre, de lo cerca que estaba, de lo bien parecido que era, de lo joven que se veía cuando vestía desenfadadamente y no con su uniforme. De pronto John se dio cuenta que los ojos de él eran azules, cosa en la que nunca había reparado, y que parecían muy calmos cuando no tenían hombres a su cargo y sin más, se dio cuenta también que estaban mirándose a los ojos de manera persistente.

El silbido de otra bomba cortó el aire antes de que ninguno de los dos reaccionaran, el sonido de la explosión cimbró su alrededor, los gritos comenzaron. Fue entonces, por primera vez desde que llegara a Afganistán, John se dio cuenta que la muerte caminaba por aquellas calles. Lo sabía, claro, lo había visto, la muerte en la cara de todos aquellos infelices que habían caído alrededor suyo, algunos habían sido sus compañeros, algunos habían sido sus enemigos, otros habían sido inocentes que no pertenecían a ningún bando, la muerte les rondaba a todos, el tiempo de todos seguía corriendo y por primera vez John se dio cuenta, a pesar de saberlo de ante mano, que cualquier momento podría ser el último.

Sholto no decía nada, solo seguía mirándole intensamente, cuando John por fin le besó con salvajismo, el más alto correspondió con igual entereza.

El beso fue estupendo, John jamás lo negaría, a pesar de sentir la fotografía de Sherlock aun apretujada en su mano y pesando una tonelada. Sholto apretó el frente de la playera de John y lo estrelló contra la media pared, John medio gimió por el golpe y por la tortura a la que estaban sometiendo a su boca, nunca nadie le había besado con tanta ansia.

El sexo fue rápido, salvaje y sin miramientos.

Después ambos recogieron sus ropas en silencio, James se acercó y besó de nuevo a John, ahora con calma. John correspondió como en una neblina, las bombas seguían atronando en el sur, ninguno dijo nada, era obvio lo que ocurría, habían sido sobrepasados, ambos necesitaban aquel momento, probablemente hubiera otros momentos posteriores, pero esto era una guerra, no había nada más que decir.

El Mayor recogió la fotografía del piso, John no recordaba haberla dejado caer.

— ¿Quién es el niño? —preguntó al ver la imagen desgastada de Sherlock.

—Alguien —John se mordió un poco los labios, incapaz de explicar —importante.

—Es una fotografía vieja —dijo Sholto, John asintió — ¿es por él que no hay una novia? —John asintió de nuevo, si no se sintiera tan contrariado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir pensaría que esto era una broma. Estaba en un edificio en ruinas, de una ciudad bombardeada, esperando el amanecer para ir a recuperar los cuerpos de sus compatriotas heridos y acababa de tener sexo con el oficial al mando de su regimiento, para después charlar con él sobre Sherlock. —Es un tipo con suerte —fue lo último que James murmuró antes de dar media vuelta.

John se quedó en el techo un rato más, podría soltar la fotografía, podría por fin olvidarse de toda esa locura que había consumido tantos años de su vida, podría simplemente soltarla desde aquel techo y el viento la arrastraría hacia el olvido, probablemente terminaría quemada en el incendio provocado por una bomba, o llevada hacia el desierto y sepultada bajo alguna duna hasta que el olvido la cubriera, después que la vida de John terminara. Podría soltar la fotografía, morir allí en las tierras de Kandahar al mando del Mayor Sholto, sería algo honorable y le dejaría un regusto agridulce, habría como siempre, desde que era un niño, hecho lo mejor que podía.

Podría, sin duda podría, pero su mano se negó a abrirse y dejar ir a Sherlock, guardó la fotografía otra vez en el bolsillo frontal. John Watson jamás tomaba el camino fácil, eso era lo que le hacía extraordinario, era una forma mansa de serlo, no era extraordinario como Sherlock con su físico impresionante y su inteligencia sobrehumana, o como Sholto con su personalidad imponente y su voz de mando, o con ese liderazgo que manaba de cada uno de sus poros.

John sonrió sarcásticamente para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el interior a prepararse para salir dentro de un par de horas hacia la zona bombardeada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que el Jolto no es lo mío, pero por Dios, John merece tener una vida además de andar suspirando por los rincones, ¿no?


	7. Mejor Un Hermano De Luto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Contexto y personajes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah... Mía la historia y obviamente John, y claro, Mycroft que es de Violette Moore.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, fue quien beteo este trabajo (tengan cuidado con ella, desayuna corazones rotos por las mañanas).  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> Enjoy...

_Heartless fashion I could ever imagine..._

—John _"tres continentes"_ Watson —dijo Bill Murray una mañana mientras John regresaba luego de su guardia. Había pasado la noche entera patrullando los pasillos de las barracas. Bill compartía la litera inferior a aquella en la que el rubio dormía, medio sonrió a modo de saludo, pero fue todo, odiaba ese tonto apodo que le habían acuñado —Sholto me dijo que te liaste con una francesita hace dos noches —hacía unas noches John y Sholto habían tenido su día franco. Sholto que era el culpable del tonto apodo, soltaba rumores que le pintaban como poco menos que un casanova para evitar suspicacias, le decía, pero sinceramente exageraba.

—Italiana —respondió.

— ¿Cómo?

—No era francesa, era italiana.

—Oh, —y luego con picardía continuó —podríamos poner un mapa e ir marcando los países por los que tu verga ya pasó, Teniente. —John le hizo un gesto obsceno y subió a su litera. Algunas veces tenía ganas de decirles que el único amorío que había tenido en los últimos cuatro años era con el Mayor James Sholto, solo para ver su cara de estupefacción. —Los chicos de la base planean pedirle al Mayor que te rotemos los días francos, para que no salgas solo con él, así puedes conseguir chicas para todos.

—Vete a la mierda Murray.

—Sí, Señor. —acató Bill, John sonrió un poco, sería bueno salir con los chicos alguna vez, así podrían ver que era incapaz de pescar siquiera un resfriado y le dejarían en paz. —Estaré en la guardia contigo esta noche, Teniente.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró John extrañado. —Una vez al mes los encargados de las guardias cambiaban, usualmente los encargados de vigilarlas eran el Mayor Sholto, el Capitán Blair, el Teniente Segundo Murray y claro el Teniente Watson. Ese mes John y Blair estaban juntos. — ¿Qué le pasa a Blair?

—Nada —respondió Murray — ¿no te has enterado? Llevaran a los cuervos hacia el oriente.

John se quedó silencioso, era un procedimiento de rutina llevar reclutas nuevos a batallas sencillas, una manera de imponerlos al estilo de vida militar.

El oriente de la ciudad había sido tomado por algunos rebeldes hacía una semana, al parecer sus planes eran establecerse en un complejo caserío que parecía más una especie de laberinto, sin embargo entre el ejército estadounidense y el inglés habían conseguido cortarles el avance. Alrededor de treinta rebeldes que iban a la vanguardia se habían atrincherado en unas dos cuadras a la redonda, parecían un blanco cómodo, podrían ser atacados desde casi cualquier frente y estadounidenses e ingleses podrían cortarles el paso fácilmente a aquellos que quisieran huir en desbandada. Parecía el tipo de trabajo ideal para un escuadrón de cuervos. Parecía simple. Aun así el protocolo dictaría que Sholto y Murray al estar trabajando juntos en las guardias, fueran también juntos a aquella misión.

— ¿Por qué no irás tú? —inquirió John intentando no sonar ofensivo.

—Me pregunté lo mismo —Murray salió de su cama y se puso de pie, ahora miraba a John. — ¿Crees que Sholto dude que soy capaz?

—No, —dijo John.

—Se lo pregunté —Watson solo se quedó mirando en espera de la respuesta —solo me dijo que había tenido que elegir un compañero y que Blair sería quien le acompañaría.

John resintió esas últimas palabras, si James había podido elegir porque no había decidido llevarle a él. Acaso no había demostrado ser de confianza.

John se deslizó hacia debajo de la litera y se encaminó fuera de aquel pabellón. En los oídos le sonaba un pitido intermitente y creía ser consciente de que Murray había dicho algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

Encontró a James dentro de una de las oficinas improvisadas, leía algunos papeles con el ceño fruncido. John fue muy cuidadoso de cerrar la puerta antes de hablar.

— ¿Irás con Blair a llevar a los cuervos al oriente? —John lo preguntaba, aun no era una aseveración, Sholto aún tenía el beneficio de la duda.

James estaba siendo muy cuidadoso de no mirar a John, seguía mirando los papeles como si en ellos estuviera el secreto del universo.

— ¿Por qué no llevarás a Murray?

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Es eso lo que yo pregunto, si no hay ninguna diferencia ¿por qué llevas contigo a Blair en lugar de Murray?

—El Capitán Blair es un excelente tirador…

—Yo soy mejor que él.

—Además tiene…

— ¿Qué? —John sonaba enfadado, la frialdad con la que planeaba llevar a cabo esa conversación se había esfumado —el ego enorme —su voz había subido una octava.

James Sholto se puso de pie, cuan alto era, sus ojos se veían fríos.

— ¿Es esto una escena de celos? Porque si lo es…

—Sabes que no soy dado a esas tonterías —respondió John poniéndose muy derecho, con la espalda muy firme, buscando capear el temporal que veía avecinarse en los ojos del Mayor.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?

—Eso es lo que yo pregunto, he ido a este tipo de misiones antes, soy un doctor y un excelente tirador, ¿Por qué en esta ocasión estás dejándome atrás? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos —era obvio que el tema de conversación había cambiado, ya no estaban hablando de la misión con los cuervos, era algo más, era eso que había entre ellos.

—No para mí.

—Exacto —respondió Sholto, y el rubio sacudió un poco la cabeza sin entender el sentido de lo que escuchaba.

—No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué voy a encontrar en tu bolsillo si deslizo mi mano? —la mano de James tocó el bolsillo delantero de la camisa camuflada de John, el Teniente se tensó de inmediato, ahí en el bolsillo estaba la fotografía de Sherlock. —La fotografía de un niño que no sé quién es, pero al que tu miras con adoración cada vez que tienes oportunidad. Incluso después de estar conmigo, una fotografía vieja que llevas a todos lados justo sobre tu pecho. ¿Crees que no te he visto vagando por los tejados durante las noches, mientras estoy de guardia?

—No tienes derecho…

—No, no lo tengo —aclaró James, —sé, que no lo tengo.

—Entonces qué ha cambiado.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, yo… —el Mayor Sholto negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás —John buscó la palabra, parpadeó confundido mientras intentaba encontrarla, sonaba tan tonto, como una niña adolescente haciendo un berrinche, que quiso darse de cabeza contra la pared cuando lo dijo: —terminándome? Porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuando comenzamos.

James se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, los ojos de Sholto eran solemnes, John caminó desgarbado hacia la salida.

—Oficial en la habitación —aclaró Sholto mirando a John.

El rubio se tragó el orgullo, se detuvo muy erguido frente al Mayor y saludó con los ojos fijos en él.

Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con Sholto fue en el pabellón donde atendían a los quemados, el escuadrón de cuervos que había llevado a la batalla había perecido a causa de un ataque suicida, solo dos de sus hombres se salvaron, uno de los soldados novatos y el Capitán Blair. Él quedó lisiado de por vida. Uno de sus brazos nunca se recuperaría y el lado izquierdo de su cara había quedado marcado por el fuego de manera irremediable.

John no pudo despedirse, el hombre fue trasladado de regreso a casa aun inconsciente. El Capitán Blair fue nombrado Mayor y John se convirtió en el Capitán John Watson.

Aquella tarde mientas el helicóptero que trasladaba a James se alejaba por el cielo levantando el polvo de la ciudad, John se preguntó a cuantos superiores más tendría que ver morir o partir para poder cumplir el sueño de su padre de convertirse en General.

* * *

Cuando John abrió los ojos un hombre muy alto y de cabello pelirrojo oscuro le miraba ceñudo. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas de corte a la medida y los mocasines de un color marrón rojizo parecían sumamente caros.

John nunca se había encontrado con Mycroft Holmes, sin embargo, no tuvo ninguna duda de que era él.

—La situación es simple Doctor Watson —John miró alrededor, la habitación en la que se encontraban parecía la sala de espera de un hospital —prefiero un hermano de luto que un hermano muerto.

El rubio se tensó al momento.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Si usted y su tonta hombría no pueden mantenerse quietos le aconsejo que deje de buscar a mi hermano.

—Yo y que… —John sacudió la cabeza, aquello era un sueño, él lo sabía, pero aun así no alcanzaba a entender de qué se trataba. El soñaba con Sherlock, no con el hermano de Sherlock.

El hombre se puso de pie, era tan alto como su hermano menor, "incluso un poco más", pensó John, de inmediato el Capitán se puso de pie tras él y le siguió, distinguía aquel lugar, estaban en San Barts, él había estado ahí algunas veces, durante sus estudios de medicina. Llegaron a una habitación que estaba custodiada por dos hombres de traje oscuro.

Mycroft Holmes cruzó el umbral como si nada y Watson solo pudo seguirlo aun sin entender. Uno de los hombres de traje entró tras ellos y se puso de pie al lado de la puerta, como si intentara cortar la única vía de escape.

La habitación era un lugar austero, apenas una cama, una silla y una ventana pequeña constituían todo el conjunto. Sherlock estaba recostado en la cama de sábanas blancas, llevaba una bata de color verde menta y los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban en la máquina que tenía al lado, eran tenues.

—Sherlock —susurró John e hizo ademán de acercarse, pero el hombre de traje se lo impidió de inmediato. —Suélteme, —John se sacudió al hombre y miró al mayor de los Holmes — ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió?

John miró de vuelta al hombre que yacía dormido, éste no se parecía en nada al Sherlock que recordaba, estaba consumido, sus pómulos salientes, más marcados de lo que nunca los había visto. Su cabello usualmente vivaz ahora estaba reseco y parecía muerto, sus labios consumidos. John sintió que desfallecía.

—Le encontraron mis contactos de Scotland Yard —dijo Mycroft con voz baja y clara. —Sobredosis de heroína según los médicos.

—Yo…

—Usted Doctor Watson al parecer ha estado dedicando demasiado tiempo a su trabajo, o tal vez, como mi hermano cree, a su asistente.

—Yo no... Nunca.

De pronto John lo entendió. Al menos un poco, cada sueño había sido diferente mientras era un niño y necesitaba un amigo había conseguido un compañero de juegos, luego mientras era un poco más grande y necesitaba un confidente había encontrado a un niño que también necesitaba confesarse. En su adolescencia había encontrado a un adolescente ávido de experimentar, el primer beso, el primer cigarrillo. En su juventud un novio, en su llegada a la edad adulta un amante. Había asumido que aquella era una vida continua, pero no, había visto a varios Sherlock distintos, había tomado lo que necesitaba de cada uno de ellos y luego simplemente por costumbre había seguido guardando la fotografía en su bolsillo, pero no había vuelto a recordarle. Aun y cuando cada uno de esos Sherlocks le había brindado la compañía que había necesitado en cada estadio de su vida.

Esto, esto que estaba viendo ahora, era lo que ocurría a Sherlock cuando John se olvidaba de él, en esta vida paralela, o en este universo, o en este planeta o lo que fuera, John había elegido no buscarle, eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo en su propio universo, llevar su fotografía a todos lados sin un propósito en particular, persiguiendo a Sholto sin amarlo, dejándose llevar por algo que jamás evolucionaría porque su corazón ya pertenecía a aquel niño de ojos imposibles.

John lo entendió entonces, éste era su destino, un desacierto total, pero un destino al final de cuentas, encontrar a Sherlock para que aquel niño tuviera compañía, para que aquel a quien llamaban sociópata no se perdiera, para que el adolescente no se extraviara, para que el amor perdurara, para que todo fluyera, John tenía que encontrar a Sherlock, para que todo pudiera valer la pena. Tenía que encontrar a Sherlock, al Sherlock real.

John se acercó un poco a la cama, dolía ver aquel cuerpo desastrado. Por primera vez desde que los sueños comenzaran sintió la necesidad de despertar.

Las palabras de Mycroft resonaron "prefiero un hermano de luto, que un hermano muerto".

Era una clara amenaza, una clara advertencia y resumía todas las verdades que John era capaz de comprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo en especial está dedicado a Violette Moore, porque se que adora a Mycroft siendo un paternalista pasivo-agresivo, gracias por todo querida.


	8. Espejismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.-Todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah... Mía la historia.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, fue quien beteo este trabajo.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer...

_And we could be dying angels high_   
_I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake..._

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Él era un jodido médico, ¿cómo diablos se las había arreglado para terminar en medio de un tiroteo en la Provincia de Helmand?

Aunque tampoco era una gran noticia que John Watson hiciera cosas tontas. Habiendo tenido toda la inteligencia necesaria para ser un médico de renombre en la práctica privada había ido a la guerra, habiendo podido elegir entre permanecer en la retaguardia cuidando enfermos, ahora estaba en medio de la toma de Helmand.

Se suponía que debía estar en una barraca a cubierto, esperando a sus compatriotas heridos para hacer su mejor esfuerzo de devolverles la salud. No aquí, replegado junto a otros dos soldados contra la pared de tierra de un viejo muro escuchando las balas sonar demasiado cerca; y definitivamente, no bajo el sol de mediodía, con su uniforme al completo, con el casco incluido, una mochila con lo básico, un rifle de asalto en las manos, dos SIG al cinto y suficientes balas como para disparar durante toda la tarde.

Cuatro mil efectivos se habían desplegado aquella mañana, con miras a tener dominada la ciudad antes del anochecer y había sido relativamente fácil, la población no había opuesto ninguna resistencia, pero conforme se habían ido acercando a la frontera todo se había ido complicando. Los rebeldes estaban replegándose y se temía que huyeran hacia Paquistán, cada vez que los soldados intentaban acercarse los repelían a tiros.

Y ahí era donde estaba el Capitán John Watson ahora, el sol le caía a plomo y sentía el sudor correrle por la espalda y por el rostro, sus manos estaban resbaladizas y temía no poder disparar con suficiente tino a causa del espejismo provocado por el calor. Se levantó e intentó apuntar, sintió la bala abandonar el arma y vio apenas un segundo después como el hombre que intentaba ponerse a resguardo se derrumbaba. Había dado en el blanco.

Se agacho de nuevo y respiró, otro de sus compañeros ocupó su lugar y abrió fuego.

—Tenemos que seguir avanzando. —Dijo a sus acompañantes, hizo señas a otro equipo de soldados que estaban unos pasos más allá, resguardados tras otra pared, todos asintieron.

—Cúbrenos. —Ordenó al soldado más joven que le acompañaba, éste asintió y abrió fuego.

John y otros seis corriendo a resguardarse un poco más adelante, tras otras construcciones. Tenían que romper la fila de los enemigos pronto, el medio día pasaba ya, si el anochecer los descubría la desbandada sería inevitable.

Estaban a punto de llegar a cubierto cuando uno de los soldados que le acompañaban cayó.

John no lo pensó, su vocación pudo con él antes que el pensamiento cuerdo. Simplemente volvió un par de pasos atrás, pero no había nada que hacer, el soldado era apenas un jovencito, muy probablemente mucho más joven de lo que John había sido al llegar a su primera guarnición. Aunque quizás también tuviera que ver el hecho de que estaba en los treinta y cuatro, ahora todos los novatos le parecían demasiado jóvenes.

Fue un segundo antes de que ocurriera que lo comprendió. La bala había perforado limpiamente la cara del joven, que se había convertido en un amasijo sanguinoliento de carne. Un tiro así podría ser un tiro de suerte, incluso una bala perdida. O podría ser un francotirador, si ésta última posibilidad era real, John ahora mismo era un blanco sumamente fácil. Ahí de pie, mirando a un soldado muerto. Todo ello en sólo segundos cruzó su cabeza. Luego de eso, sintió la bala que le perforó el hombro, limpiamente.

John fue consciente vagamente de que la bala le acaba de destrozar la escápula antes de caer al suelo y sentir la sangre correr y la carne quemar.

Siente como pierde el sentido, un poco, sin caer en la inconsciencia total, el Teniente Murray intenta ponerle a cubierto, el sol le cala en los ojos, Murray prácticamente está arrastrándole, la camisa camuflada y la playera interior se han enrollado en su espalda y siente su carne en contra de la tierra caliente y áspera, siente como su piel se va arrancando y quedando en carne viva, aun con eso, no es nada en comparación con el dolor del hombro. Es lanzado por Murray contra una pared, el Teniente se deja caer a un lado.

—No te arriesgues. —dijo John entre jadeos, "por mi" iba a decir pero el sufrimiento es grande, el brazo no responde y la mente está nublada a causa del dolor.

—Aún le quedan a tu verga muchos países por recorrer, Capitán.

John intenta mantener la mente trabajando, intenta enfocarse en los soldados que corren a su alrededor. Intenta enfocarse en el sonido de las balas, incluso en los gritos, pero nada parece traerle de vuelta.

Recuerda a su padre, su padre que estaría furioso si supiera que no llegó a General, la mirada triste de su madre por no poder verlo de nuevo, los ojos suspicaces de Harry, tan iguales a los propios. Quisiera estar con cada uno de ellos y decirles que hizo lo mejor que pudo, que durante toda su vida ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo. Que intentó mantenerlos unidos, que intentó hacerlos felices.

John cierra los ojos un segundo, la imagen de Sherlock le regresa la sonrisa tras los párpados de color rojo a causa del sol que le pega de frente.

—Sherlock. —John abre los ojos pero Sherlock no desaparece, está en cuclillas frente a él mirando la herida.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —pregunta Murray a su lado, el tiroteo continua alrededor.

—Nada. —John sabe que está alucinando, quizás esté muriendo.

"Por favor doctor" —dice la voz de Sherlock junto a él, se ve extraño allí en medio de aquel lugar abandonado, con la arena levantándose en pequeños remolinos cada vez que un soldado pasa y él en su pulcro traje oscuro a medida y su tonta camisa gris. Pero nada de eso es peor que sus ojos, los ojos de John están legañosos por el polvo, pero los ojos de Sherlock son tan brillantes como siempre —"no puedes morir".

—Duele demasiado. —aclara John a aquel espejismo.

—Pronto llegará la vanguardia y te sacaran de aquí compañero. —Aclara Murray sin saber que John no está dirigiéndose a él.

"Lo sé" le responde Sherlock también y su voz se mezcla con la de Murray "es una herida bastante fea y los latidos de tu corazón están despidiendo la sangre fuera, quizás deberías practicar algo de presión en ella, es mi opinión" Sherlock continúa analizando la herida desde la cercanía de John, con la curiosidad en los ojos, tal como John recuerda sus gestos "pero claro, el doctor eres tú" John medio sonríe.

—No puedo, no quiero. —Susurra John, está demasiado cansado, lo único que quisiera en estos momentos es rendirse por fin, luego de toda la vida batallando a contra corriente, siempre intentando ser más de lo que quiere ser, siempre intentando ser lo que no es, siempre privilegiando la felicidad de los demás por encima de la propia. Murray está mirándole con el rostro de quien está viendo un fantasma —solo no te vayas —dice John a Sherlock en una clara súplica.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, Capitán.

"¿Porque cree que le hablas a él?"

—No lo sé.

"¿Vas a seguirme buscando, John?"

—Sí, voy a ir contigo, voy a encontrarte.

—Capitán, sea lo que sea lo que estés viendo, no te vayas, quédate aquí, quédate consciente. —Murray está asustado, muy asustado ideas infantiles sobre la luz al final del túnel y los viejos cuentos que su abuela contaba sobre la muerte y la guadaña vienen a su mente.

"Mi John" susurra Sherlock y se deja caer junto a él, recargado contra la pared de tierra que les cubre de las balas enemigas. El olor del polvo, la pólvora y sangre desaparecen del olfato de John y solo queda ese olor que siempre va a asociar con Sherlock, el tabaco, la lluvia y alguna loción absurdamente cara. "Siempre has sido impresionante, John, pero aun te falta un poco más. ¿Recuerdas lo que viste en aquel sueño?"

—Si —responde.

"Ese soy yo sin ti y éste", la figura de Sherlock toca el pecho sangrante de John y aunque en su carne John no siente nada, en su mente, en el corazón siente tibieza "eres tú sin mí, cuando nos encontremos, entonces estaremos completos."

Sherlock comienza a levantarse, a pesar de todo su traje sigue perfecto, no hay en él ni una mota de polvo.

—¿Eres real?

"Define la palabra real".

—¿Estás aquí?

"Tú sabes que no".

—Pero, ¿existes?

"Tú sabes que sí".

Sherlock da un beso en la frente de John antes de comenzar a caminar, John lo ve desaparecer en el espejismo del calor de Afganistán. Siente como la negrura se va apoderando de su alrededor.

—Pido Dios mío que me dejes vivir. —Es su último pensamiento antes de caer por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ¿John enloqueció? Decídalo usted mismo...


	9. Errante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.-Todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah... Mía la historia.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, fue quien beteo este trabajo.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer...

_Wide awake, wide awake..._

John mira a través de la ventana, es el atardecer del domingo, el fin de semana ha terminado, hace siete días que abandonó el hospital militar en el que estuvo recuperándose de su hombro.

Su brazo funciona con normalidad, para ser el brazo de alguien que recibió un balazo de un AK-47, aunque de manera intermitente tiembla, por otro lado su pierna derecha si está hecha mierda por completo, usualmente siente que es incapaz de sostener su peso y hasta ahora ha tenido que apoyarse en un horrible bastón para poder trasladarse. De ahora en adelante no sabe qué sucederá.

Al otro lado de la cama su amante yace dormido, todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, está marcado, su brazo se perdió desde aquel día fatídico en que perdió a su escuadrón, su rostro antaño apuesto ahora está también herrado a fuego.

Duerme boca abajo, exhausto, ha estado incansable durante todo el fin de semana, tiene derecho a estar fatigado, ninguno de ellos es joven ahora. James probablemente esté rondando ya los cincuenta, mientras John está llegando a la mitad de los treinta. Ahora los dos son, si no viejos, al menos mayores, ahora los dos son exmilitares, ahora los dos están lisiados.

John no sabe qué debe esperar, ha intentado no pensar en ello. Durante su estancia en el hospital constantemente le preguntaban por su familia, o si deseaba llamar a algún pariente, a algún amigo para que le recogiera, para que le llevara algo de ropa, pero él se negó en redondo, haber sido dado de baja del ejército por incapacidad se siente más que nada como una derrota. No necesita a Harry o a su madre intentando reconfortarlo. Y no solo eso, de alguna manera se siente también como estar volviendo a una jaula, una de la que intentó huir durante muchos años, en el ejército, si bien no fue libre, pues el fantasma de Sherlock le ha seguido acechando, al menos estaba lejos de todo lo que su familia ha representado, podría ser solo John Watson.

El primer día de su forzosa libertad lo pasó rebuscando en la biblioteca información sobre los Holmes, pero lo único que encontró fue un viejo periódico de los setenta donde se anunciaba el compromiso de Wanda Escrivá y Timothy Holmes. Nada después de eso.

Había ido allí cada día de la semana rebuscado en viejos anuarios, periódicos, todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero los Holmes parecían más un mito que otra cosa.

También gracias a los conocidos en el hospital militar había podido contactar con James Sholto, con no pocas complicaciones, y aun sin estar muy seguro de cuál era el motivo por el que le buscaba. Suponía que era ya que bien o mal, había sido lo más parecido que había tenido a un amigo durante los últimos años.

El torbellino se desató entonces, aquel torbellino que se formó en Afganistán y que terminó abruptamente por una conversación que aun ahora era críptica para John.

Habían pasado juntos aquel fin de semana, pero el doctor lo sentía como una especie de oasis, no era algo real, el seguía llevando encima la fotografía de Sherlock y James había quedado profundamente trastornado por la pérdida de su escuadrón. Si antes había parecido que ellos tenían alguna manera de sobrevivir juntos, ahora ambos sabían que estaban más allá de cualquier salvación posible.

Así pues el fin de semana llegaba a su término, el domingo atardecía, los días que habían pagado en aquel hotel se acababan y ellos deberían separarse.

John lanzó otra mirada al hombre, había seguido al Mayor a lo largo de la sabana, había visto hombres morir a su cargo, le había visto asesinar, sangrar, había sido testigo de su fiereza y de su valentía, y claro había estado ¿qué? ¿Enamorado? No estaba seguro, lo que si podía decir es que en un mundo en el que Sherlock no existiera James sin duda sería el ideal de compañero para John. Aun así su lealtad y fidelidad a las órdenes de su Superior habían sido inquebrantables, sin dudarlo habría seguido a aquel hombre a cada uno de los confines del desierto de Afganistán, pero el destino le había entregado, en lugar de eso el destino errante del que tiene que vagar antes de encontrar el lugar correcto. Haber muerto en el desierto a las órdenes del Mayor Sholto habría sido fácil. Pero John Watson nunca tomaba el camino fácil, esa era la forma en que John Watson demostraba su amor, siendo obtuso, enamorándose de un espejismo y destinándose a sí mismo a vagar errante hasta encontrarlo o morir intentándolo.

John sintió que el aire le faltaba de pronto, la idea de volver a su diminuta habitación gris, solo, sin un propósito lo sofocaba. El teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Diga —dijo John al auricular. James se removió incómodo ante el ruido.

—Señor, llamo de recepción solo para recordarle que su hospedaje vencerá en una hora, por lo que la habitación debe ser desocupada en ese tiempo.

—Claro que si señorita.

—Es muy amable —luego de aquellas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

John colgó el teléfono y se volvió a mirar a su compañero. James estaba despierto ahora.

—De recepción —dijo —hay que desocupar la habitación.

James se puso de pie en silencio y comenzó a buscar sus ropas. John hizo lo mismo, rebuscó en el suelo cada una de sus prendas. Eran un espectáculo digno de ver, uno con un brazo incapaz, el otro con una pierna renqueante.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó el mayor Sholto mientras se deslizaba dentro de su camisa.

—No lo sé —dijo John, —quizás vague por Londres un tiempo, voy a buscar trabajo en la práctica privada, supongo.

James asintió y continuó vistiéndose, John por su parte se pateaba mentalmente porque no quería preguntar, pero sabía que las palabras escaparán de su boca aun sin quererlo.

— ¿Qué harás tú? —John es muy cuidadoso de estar abrochando sus zapatos mientras habla.

—He comprado una casa en el campo —John levanta la vista.

— ¿En dónde? —no debería interesarle. James se queda en silencio, y John sabe el motivo, él le ha contado con todo lujo de detalles la cacería a la que las familias de aquellos chicos le someten. No entiende porque James no lo enfrenta, o porque no se va definitivamente —claro, es secreto. Vas a seguir huyendo.

—No estoy huyendo.

— ¿Entonces como se le llama a lo que haces?

—Precauciones.

—Y no confías lo suficiente en mí como para decirlo —Sholto parecía incómodo ante tal afirmación.

—No es que no confíe en ti…, yo…

—No es algo en particular, no es que no confíes en mí, es que no confías en nadie —John se pone de pie y renquea hasta llegar a su bastón, listo para abandonar aquella habitación antes de que todo se desmadre aún más —no te preocupes, no tiene importancia, yo seguiré aquí en Londres —John recarga todo su peso contra su bastón, —sé que podrás encontrarme si un día me necesitas — _ofrecido_ , grita la mente de John.

James forcejea con el cierre de sus pantalones y su mano estropeada, John se acerca y cierra la cremallera y el botón mientras mira a James a los ojos, quiere que sepa que está molesto, que le hace sentirse molesto no ser digno de su confianza.

—Aún no sé quién era aquel niño —murmura James —el de la fotografía.

—No es nadie —responde John incapaz de contar la historia nunca dicha.

Sholto asiente. —No deberías de juzgar mi falta de confianza, no es que tú hayas sido muy abierto jamás.

John se muerde los labios, sabe que el hombre tiene razón. Esto que ha ocurrido entre ellos durante años, ha sido, algo errabundo, sin razón, el escape de dos almas vagabundas e incapaces.

John roza levemente los labios de James y se aleja, por algún motivo sabe que será la última vez.

—John —Watson se detiene aun dándole la espalda.

— ¿Si?

—Hace una semana un viejo conocido del ministerio de defensa me contactó, dijo que un conocido del MI6 necesitaba a alguien para algo de trabajo infiltrado.

John se vuelve — ¿te infiltrarán? —James es sin duda fuerte e inteligente, pero el estado de su cuerpo, aunque lo mantenga en forma es deplorable, las cicatrices de su cara demasiado llamativas y su brazo definitivamente es una carga.

—No —respondió y miró a otro lado, incómodo —mi brazo… no —se quedó callado, las palabras flotaron —pero podría ponerte en contacto con esa persona.

— ¿Quién me querría como infiltrado? —John sonrió sarcásticamente hacia sí mismo. ¿Si a ti te rechazaron por tu brazo, qué te hace pensar que mi pierna no será un impedimento?

—Yo no puedo disparar, y tu pierna, tú mismo dijiste que era considerado un problema psicosomático.

—No importa cuál es la causa, James, esta maldita cosa —John se golpeó la pierna con el bastón —está ahí.

James, le mira, luego solo dice.

—Hablaré con mi conocido, le hablaré de ti. Si no están interesados, no pasará nada, ¿cierto?, pero si les interesa podrías volver al campo.

John asiente. — ¿Es un buen contacto? —Quizás no deba hacerse muchas ilusiones, luego aclara —tu contacto en el ministerio, ¿es un buen contacto?

—Nadie sabe lo que hace —aclaró —una vez fue a la base, un tiempo antes de que tu llegaras, en ese entonces a mi acababan de nombrarme Mayor. Solo mencionaron que era alguien del gobierno, del MI6, Control de Daños fue lo que dijeron. No estoy muy seguro de lo que eso signifique, de lo que estoy seguro es que es poderoso y que está buscando a alguien para trabajo encubierto.

—Pero ¿quién es él?

—Su nombre es Mycroft Holmes.

La mente de John quedó un segundo en blanco, luego de pronto ideas inconexas sobre la fatalidad y la predestinación llegaron hasta él, ideas sobre que quizás éste era el camino, sobre que quizás no hubiera estado errante en realidad, sobre que quizás —y aunque sonara horrible —estaba destinado a vivir aquel idilio con James, sobre que quizás su herida en batalla y su baja del ejército eran en realidad eslabones en la cadena, que en algún momento desembocaría en Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben lo que viene?


	10. Buscando Un Infiltrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdan cual es el topic de este primer Baker Slash Fest?  
> "Como la Primera Vez".  
> Asi que ya saben lo que viene...  
> Disclamer.-Todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah... Mía la historia.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, fue quien beteo este trabajo.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> A leer...

_I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake_   
_I'll dream you, I'll dream you..._

John sentía que estaba a punto de entrar a ser juzgado por algún tipo de tribunal de la Inquisición o peor aún por el tribunal del juicio final. La sensación de que su futuro dependía de aquella entrevista no le abandonaba por más que intentaba relajarse.

Permanecía sentado en un largo pasillo angosto y apenas iluminado, el tonto bastón metálico y con mango negro estaba recargado junto a su silla.

Miraba al frente con la espalda muy recta, los ojos clavados en la pared gris y desnuda, de vez en vez miraba hacia los lados del pasillo vacío, pero nada se movía en él. Había una sola puerta incrustada en la pared del frente, una puerta que parecía de hierro, y que John no había visto abrirse desde que había llegado.

Hacía alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos un auto de vidrios entintados le había recogido (secuestrado), mientras vagaba por el parque cercano al diminuto apartamento en el que había estado viviendo. Le habían dicho que el Señor Holmes quería mirarle y le habían llevado a aquella oficina (bunker) en un edificio indefinido del centro de Londres, un lugar gris, sin distintivos de ningún tipo. Los hombres de traje negro que le habían escoltado hasta aquel lugar, le habían instado a permanecer sentado en una solitaria silla a mitad de aquel pasillo y luego habían desaparecido al final del mismo en lo que John suponía era un pasillo lateral. Se sentía profundamente estúpido, ahí sentado y abandonado en soledad y silencio, habría podido oponer algo de resistencia cuando le pidieron que entrara a aquel auto pero la simple mención del Señor Holmes fue suficiente como para disipar cualquier duda.

La puerta se abre y por ella sale una mujer vestida también de traje negro, ¿qué es aquello, alguna clase de uniforme estándar?

—El Señor Holmes está esperándole —murmura sin levantar la vista de su teléfono en el que teclea furiosamente.

John se pone de pie despacio, toma el bastón y se apoya en él. La mujer sigue sin levantar la vista, el único sonido es el _pip_ de las teclas del Smartphone.

El soldado, de pie en el umbral de aquella habitación echa un vistazo dentro, el lugar apenas está iluminado, un hombre vestido de traje de tres piezas, permanece recargado contra un escritorio extrañamente austero e imponente, lleva un legajo de papeles en la mano. John parpadea un par de veces. Cruzar esa puerta se siente extraño, es como si cruzara el leve velo que ha separado durante años la realidad y los sueños, si cruza esa puerta ya no habrá marcha atrás, toda la locura que ha plagado su vida pasará a la realidad, con todo lo que conlleve y no habrá manera de dar marcha atrás, tendrá que vivir con aquel mundo al que ha buscado durante tanto tiempo y nunca podrá abandonarlo.

La estancia es gris, al igual que el resto, un par de espejos rectangulares a cada lado de la pared, sillas metálicas que terminan el conjunto, un archivero a la izquierda y lámparas anaranjadas e iguales empotradas a los lados de los espejos, justo a la altura del escritorio brindan a la estancia un ambiente de sofocante simetría. Toda la iluminación procede en aquel momento de nueve tragaluces encajados en el techo y que lanzan su brillo hacia abajo dibujando cuadrados como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez. Toda la luz es lanzada hacia la puerta por la que John va a cruzar como efecto del atardecer.

Al fondo, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, en la parte más oscura de la misma John observa a otra persona, es difícil de distinguir por el exiguo resplandor, además está vestido de negro y lleva un abrigo muy largo con las solapas levantadas ocultando gran parte de su rostro.

—Doctor Watson. —Murmura Mycroft Holmes invitándole a entrar. Sin levantar la vista, tal y como lo ha hecho la mujer de la entrada. John cruza la puerta y se encara al hombre, es fácil para él distinguir los rasgos del niño de la fotografía en aquel hombre y no solo eso, su traje es tan idéntico al que usaba entonces con sus probablemente doce o trece años. —El Mayor James Sholto nos ha dado excelentes referencias suyas, —sigue mirando los papeles, John se siente incómodo de estar recargado contra el bastón. Aun así permanece en espera. —Así que sirvió en Kandahar y Hellmand.

—Si —responde escuetamente el doctor.

—Médico del ejército instruido en el hospital Sant Bartholomews. Herido en batalla durante la toma de la Provincia de Hellmand. Sufre de una cojera psicosomática exageradamente remarcada. —John apretó los puños ante aquello —y un temblor intermitente en su mano izquierda.

John apretó la mandíbula, quizás demasiado fuerte pues fue doloroso. Mycroft levanta la mirada y le observa, con la misma mirada penetrante que ha visto en Sherlock otras veces.

—Bastante tolerante, impaciente. —Mycroft le estudia como si fuera un conejillo de indias, —con problemas familiares, —John aspiró fuertemente, empezaba a tener ganas de romperle la nariz a Mycroft Holmes. —Su padre también estuvo en Afganistán. Impresionante. Dígame: ¿su relación con el Mayor Sholto —Holmes volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño, rebuscando, como si fuera inmune a lo incómodo de la pregunta, —llegó a ser un vínculo amoroso?

—No creo que sea de su incumbencia.

Mycroft levanta la vista y John se muerde los labios, no quiere que lo echen, ahora que parece estar tan cerca de Sherlock, pero aun así, la necesidad de partirle la cara ese petulante empieza a ser imperiosa.

El hombre que permanece en las sombras y que ha estado en silencio todo este tiempo lanza un sonido ahogado, una especie de risa sofocada ante la impertinencia de John.

—Tenemos un analista que nos ayudará a —se quedó en silencio como si buscara la palabra —"sustraer" información de una red criminal que está operando en Londres y que guarda vínculos claros con los disturbios sucedidos en últimas fechas en Europa del Este. Éste analista no pertenece exactamente al MI6, —Mycroft dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y miró a John, con fijeza —por decirlo de alguna manera, no es una operación oficial, al menos no exactamente.

John se sentía cada vez más interesado, infiltrado, entre líneas enemigas, bordeando la ilegalidad, sonaba genial para él.

—Aun así, nuestro analista es alguien un tanto pretencioso —un bufido se escuchó del fondo de la habitación. —de modo que necesitamos a alguien que pueda —el hombre buscó de nuevo la palabra —"auxiliarlo".

—Lo que mi hermano está tratando de decir, —el hombre que permanecía en las sombras se acercó hacia la zona iluminada, pero en realidad no hacía falta, John reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar e idioma. —Es que está buscándome una niñera.

John comenzó respirar entrecortadamente, sus ojos recorrieron la silueta de aquel hombre y una sonrisa pugnó por salir de sus labios, mordió el interior de sus mejillas para evitarlo y siguió mirando al más joven de los hermanos Holmes.

Sus pómulos eran tal y como los recordaba, sobresalían por encima de la solapa levantada de su abrigo, sus manos permanecían en las bolsas del mismo. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo de como John le recordaba, pero sus rizos igual se disparaban hacia todos los sentidos sin ningún orden, un poco de cabello le caía sobre la frente nacarada, una bufanda azul hacía juego con su atuendo a medida. Sin embargo lo más impresionante de todo el conjunto seguían siendo sus ojos absurdos. Una mezcolanza de colores fríos, como si aquellas pupilas no se decidieran si deseaban ser azules, grises o verdes, o por fin quedarse sin color alguno.

John le miró intensamente, el corazón le latía en la garganta y tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse con más entereza en el bastón pues sintió que las piernas no le sostendrían mucho tiempo más.

El moreno se acercó a él, extrañamente cerca, demasiado, invadiendo el espacio personal de John hasta límites que la mayoría considerarían como mínimo incómodos. Miraba a John con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera evaluándole.

El soldado buscó algo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero no había nada ahí, había curiosidad y extrañeza, pero sin duda no reconocimiento.

—Soy Sherlock Holmes.

"Lo sé" quiso responder John, pero en cambio se conformó con un simple.

—John Watson.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Señor Watson —murmura Mycroft mientras mira la reacción de su hermano hacia ese médico soldado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, por fin estos dos se encontraron, ahora todos podemos suspirar porque por fin están juntos y bueno, como lo misión ha sido cumplida ya solo nos queda un diminuto epílogo. Síganme...


	11. Universos Paralelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.-Todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat y blah... Mía la historia.  
> Las frases del comienzo de cada capítulo pertenecen a Poets of the Fall, desprendidas de la canción Dreaming Wide Awake.  
> Violette Moore, fue quien beteo este trabajo.  
> Y bien, este el prompt #9, y si este prompt es tuyo me encantaría escuchar tu opinión, espero que sea lo que tú querías.
> 
> Nos vemos al final...

_I'll dream you, I'll dream you,_   
_I'll dream you wide awake..._

Las correrías de John y Sherlock les han llevado hacia montones de lugares extraños, han recorrido juntos desde los barrios bajos de Londres hasta el palacio de Buckingham.

John ahora, después de ser un alma errante por demasiado tiempo se siente por fin en casa aunque es extraño, amar tanto a alguien y que la otra persona no tenga ni idea.

Sherlock ha sido un milagro personal, le ha brindado sosiego, adrenalina, una meta en la vida y de manera milagrosa le ha devuelto la salud.

Un par de veces Sherlock se ha sorprendido de que sepa cosas de él, sin que se las haya dicho, como cuando por inercia compró los chocolates que al Sherlock de sus sueños le gustaban y que resultaron ser exactamente los favoritos del Sherlock de su realidad, o como cuando en una conversación murmuró que él no creía que Sherlock fuera un sociópata a pesar de que el hombre nunca lo había mencionado.

Sherlock en un par de ocasiones le había preguntado, pero John se había encogido de hombros y había murmurado cosas sobre las coincidencias.

Sin embargo aquella noche de abril cuando corrían en pos de un asesino todo cambió.

El bastón de John había quedado olvidado meses atrás, el temblor de su mano ya no se presentaba y había abandonado las consultas con la terapeuta que el ejército le había asignado, Sherlock había sido una mejor solución que todas aquella horas incómodas hablando de temas de los que no quería hablar.

—Rápido John. —gritó Sherlock y John procuro darle alcance, lo cual se complicaba un tanto dada la altura de Sherlock y lo largo de sus piernas, era capaz de correr a una velocidad increíble. Con John siempre en pos, la única ventaja que tenía John era que luego de andar por Afganistán cargado de uniforme militar, armas y mochila, correr por el frescor de Grimpen, le era sencillo.

John aún mientras corrían buscó en su espalda la SIG que Mycroft le había concedido cuando se comprometió a ayudar a su hermano en aquella misión. La tomó con la mano derecha, que era con la que disparaba a pesar de ser zurdo, y procuró alcanzar a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, cuidado. —grita John, frente a ellos se levanta el gran campo de minas de Grimpen.

Parece que no le ha escuchado, pues sigue corriendo en pos del hombre. El tipo brinca la valla y corre por el descampado, Sherlock está a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—No, Sherlock. —John le pesca por el abrigo y luego lo toma desde atrás por el pecho y tira de él. Justo es en ese momento que la bomba explota.

Ambos hombres caen despedidos hacia atrás John golpea contra las rocas y el tocón de un árbol, siente la espalda lastimada y el cuerpo de Sherlock golpeando contra él hace todo más doloroso.

Sherlock medio se queja y se levanta.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta a John y éste asiente. —¿Porque lo hiciste?

—¿El qué?

—Detenerme, pude haberte arrastrado, pudimos haber caído hacia el otro lado, sobre una mina.

—Hubieras preferido que te dejara explotar.

—No, claro que no, pero… —los ojos de Sherlock en aquella noche en Grimpen tienen una extraña cualidad reflectante que les hace parecer plateados —es solo que no conozco a nadie que se hubiera arriesgado.

—Yo lo hice.

—Sí, y no entiendo por qué.

John medio sonríe, se levanta y ofrece una mano a Sherlock para ayudarle a levantarse. El moreno la toma, se pone de pie, muy cerca, como siempre, invadiendo el espacio vital del rubio.

John respira entrecortadamente.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas sobre mí, John? ¿Por qué eres tan distinto?

La hoguera dejada en la hierba por la bomba que acaba de estallar les ilumina de colores encarnados los rostros. El aroma del valle, con sus árboles, la hierba quemándose y la humedad del anochecer se mezclan en la nariz de John con el aroma de Sherlock.

Es Sherlock, precisamente, quien inicia el contacto, leve, casi sin apenas tocar a John, pero por Dios, John ha esperado toda una vida, devuelve el beso con ansias, aprieta a Sherlock contra sí, toma los cabellos de su nuca y lo atrae aún más. Más fuerte, más roce.

Luego le suelta, los ojos de Sherlock aún están cerrados, pero cuando los abre por fin pareciera que está ebrio.

Sherlock enreda las manos entorno a la cintura de John, ambos sonríen.

—Entonces vas a decirme como sabes todas esas cosas.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los universos paralelos? —Sherlock niega. 7

— ¿No?

—¿Tiene alguna utilidad para el trabajo?

—Creo que no.

—Entonces si lo supe lo habré borrado.

—¿Borrado?

—No voy a llenar mi cerebro de estupideces.

—Quizás debas olvidarlo, entonces.

—No, explícamelo.

John sonríe un poco más, mientras se aprieta contra el costado de Sherlock, en casa.

—Los universos paralelos son…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hemos terminado ¿Aun queda alguien por aquí? Si es así gracias por seguirme a lo largo de toda esta aventura, háganme saber como la pasaron.  
> Si este prompt fue tuyo, por favor, me encantaría tu opinión y saber de qué mente maestra nació esta idea.  
> Si eres Violette Moore te mando un abrazo, gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado en estos días.
> 
> Gracias a todo el staff por su excelente trabajo, sois geniales.


End file.
